


Горечавки цвет

by AugustMay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, demi-magic, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/AugustMay
Summary: История, произошедшая летом 1926 года в одном из сонных американских городков. История о том, каким разным может быть одиночество и какой необычной - дружба. История о чужих тайнах, в которые лучше не совать нос, потому что это может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. Впрочем, не зря, наверное, говорится: "Все, что ни делается - к лучшему"?





	Горечавки цвет

******Пролог**

 

Б-таун только одно название, что город. Маленький, так еще и стоит в такой глуши, что до ближайшего приличного города надо тащиться по пыльной плохой дороге — на повозке или пешком — миль эдак двадцать, если не все двадцать пять. Автомобиль не всегда проедет без приключений, а железнодорожная станция есть только в том самом приличном городе, до которого двадцать миль.

По-настоящему это место уже последние лет семьдесят называется Бартоломьютаун, но слишком многим лень или неудобно выговаривать полное название. Давным-давно, еще во времена первых колонистов, на месте города находилось совсем крохотное селение, основанное пуританином по имени Бартоломью Бэрбоун. Люди говорили, что этот Бартоломью был человеком уж больно крутого нрава и вдобавок не совсем в своем уме, потому как больше других верил в колдовство, нечистых духов и прочие происки дьявола. Он искренне считал, что на новой, неизведанной земле Бог послал людям искушение в виде разной чертовщины, и потому святой долг что самого Бартоломью, что его ближних и потомков — бороться с этой чертовщиной всеми подручными средствами, очищая от нее землю и облегчая тем самым жизнь остальных честных христиан Новой Англии. Кто-то считал его чуть ли не святым, кто-то — негодяем, погубившим многих людей, и нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, кто был прав. 

История Бартоломью Бэрбоуна со временем обросла самыми невероятными подробностями и слухами, так что к двадцатым годам двадцатого века он стал кем-то вроде героя древней легенды, про которого ничего доподлинно не известно, но о котором обязательно рассказывают за кружкой пива всякие небылицы (и каждый раз разное). 

В городской библиотеке даже висит вроде как его портрет. Вроде как — потому что намалеван «по вдохновению» местным дарованием Фрэнки Уоллесом в 1903 году, и только одному Богу известно, насколько изображенный на том портрете мрачный косоглазый тип в черной шляпе похож на настоящего Бартоломью Бэрбоуна. (Кстати, косоглазым он вышел не «по вдохновению», а потому что Фрэнки никогда не удавались глаза.) В любом случае, портрет не очень понравился Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, прапраправнучке Бартоломью, которой Фрэнки хотел его подарить. «Сэр Бартоломью НЕ МОГ быть косоглазым. Так что забирайте это уродище куда хотите, а я не приму». 

Так портрет отправился в библиотеку, где занял почетное место возле шкафа со старыми книжками. Большие пауки-крестовики упорно пытались украсить мистера Бэрбоуна серой густой вуалью из пыльной паутины, но несколько раз в год — на Рождество, на День независимости и день города — библиотекарь брал тряпку и с руганью и ворчанием уничтожал их труд.

Мэри Лу Бэрбоун вообще была очень строгой и суровой женщиной. Ее хоть и уважали, но побаивались, а многие и откровенно считали малость чуднó й, хотя в лицо никогда не говорили. Причин тому было несколько.

Мэри Лу за всю свою жизнь почему-то так и не вышла замуж, своих детей у нее тоже не было. Зато был единственный приемный сын по имени Криденс. Люди сначала удивлялись: зачем молодая, красивая незамужняя девушка, которая жила и училась в Нью-Йорке, вдруг взяла младенца из приюта при католическом монастыре в соседнем городе? Зачем ей это, когда можно выйти замуж и родить своих собственных детишек? И ведь далеко не самые плохие парни Б-тауна и окрестностей предлагали Мэри Лу руку и сердце. Но всех их ждал решительный отказ. 

Со временем предложения иссякли, а сплетники сошлись на том, что у мисс Бэрбоун не все дома, совсем как у ее далекого предка. Так что хоть ее и продолжали по привычке уважать как верующую и благочестивую даму, но, вместе с тем, опасливо сторонились. Казалось, что от Мэри Лу, от всех ее слов и жестов словно веет холодом. Так что редко кто наведывался в их с сыном дом, хоть тот и стоял на центральной улице.

Однако когда мисс Бэрбоун в неполные сорок лет вдруг ни с того ни с сего отправилась к Всевышнему, на ее похороны собралось много народу. В таких городишках только и событий — свадьбы, крестины да похороны. Ну, разве что еще кого обворуют, на ближней ферме отелится призовая породистая корова или случится драка в «Зеленом поросенке» — местной забегаловке, где мужчины иногда собираются пропустить по стаканчику… Разумеется, исключительно безалкогольных напитков.

А тут любопытных еще и распирало от интереса: что же могло случиться с Мэри Лу? Доктор, мистер Томпсон, который и во времена сухого закона умудрялся иногда выглядеть не вполне трезвым, сказал, что умерла она от разрыва сердца. И добавил многозначительно, что такое случается, например, если человек увидит нечто страшное. Только в Б-тауне давным-давно ничего такого не происходило — разве что ночью какой нищий вздумает в окно заглянуть или сова вдруг громко заухает. Но никто не верил, что такой человек, как Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, мог до смерти испугаться нищего, а тем более совы. Скорее она сама могла бы напугать кого угодно.

После похорон Криденс, которому было тогда почти шестнадцать, оказался выброшен на улицу. Выяснилось, что свое имущество Мэри Лу завещала не ему, а какой-то многоюродной сестре из другого штата. «Родственница, как же! Знаем мы таких родственников, это называется „наш гусь ходил возле вашего амбара, а теперь извольте породниться!”» Так говорили в городе, но делом, как водится, никто не помог. Всегда легче что-то сказать, чем сделать. Да и сложно оспорить завещание, написанное «в здравом уме и твердой памяти» женщиной, которой, выходит, было плевать на сына, пусть и неродного. 

Родственница заколотила дом, чтобы никто не влез, и укатила обратно, решив продать его как-нибудь потом. А Криденс, слишком тихий и нелюдимый, за все годы почти ни с кем не общавшийся, наверное, пропал бы — да мир, как говорится, не без добрых людей: пожалели, пристроили несчастного сироту, хоть место ему нашли не самое лучшее.

В Б-тауне имеется кладбище, такое старое, что на нем будто бы даже есть могила того самого Бартоломью Бэрбоуна. То, что показывают под видом его надгробия, выглядит просто как здоровенный булыжник, огороженный особым заборчиком, весь замшелый, зеленый, правда, с видимыми остатками выбитой надписи. Но что именно там выбито — уже никто не разберет. Приходится верить на слово, что это правда та самая могила, иначе тот, кто ее показал, начинает сердито поглядывать на усомнившегося, и дело может кончиться небольшим скандалом, а то и дракой за честь города — к чести горожан, такое случается крайне редко.

Кладбище располагается немного в стороне — хоть и в черте города, но отделено от его основной части ответвлением дороги. Оно очень велико, некоторые могилы настолько древние, что выглядят немногим лучше «камня Бартоломью». У многих усопших не осталось в этих местах живой родни или потомков: кто тоже упокоился с миром, кто отправился в большие города за лучшей долей. Вот и стоят такие могилы заброшенными, без ухода, зарастая мхом и ползучими травами. Чтобы они сохраняли хоть более-менее пристойный вид христианского захоронения, приходится повозиться.

Работу эту положено выполнять кладбищенскому сторожу: выдирать траву, соскребать мох с плит, обрезать посаженные сто лет назад «для красоты» растения, поправлять надгробный камень, если он проседает или заваливается. Хлопот очень много, особенно весной и летом, когда зелень так и лезет из-под земли к солнышку, разрастаясь во все стороны буйными зарослями. Земля в здешних краях родит уж больно хорошо — в том числе и на кладбище, где это никому не нужно.

Но и в другое время года забот не меньше. Как пойдут дожди — надо смотреть, чтобы, не дай Бог, не поразмыло могилы; а если размоет, то, как подсохнет, нужно подправить, чтобы не повыперли из грязи гнилые гробовые доски или что-нибудь пострашнее. (Конечно, город не в низине стоит, до реки далеко, и никто не помнит ни одного наводнения, но если вдруг — такое изредка случается — зарядит недельный дождь, то потом на кладбище не зайти — сплошная топь.)

Кроме того, нужно пару раз в день обойти всю территорию, строго следя, чтобы там не куролесили дети либо пьяные. Такое тоже бывает крайне редко (закон ведь!), но кому будет приятно прийти на могилу любимой бабули и вдруг увидеть спящего прямо на плите забулдыгу? Или обнаружить, что детишки повытоптали-повыдергали все цветы? 

А поскольку Б-таун — городок маленький, то и копать могилы тоже приходится сторожу. Он же обычно помогает нести гроб, потому что приличной похоронной команды в этом медвежьем углу отродясь не водилось, да и не у всех достаточно крепких мужчин в родне, чтобы управиться с гробом.

Очевидно, что для подобной работы требуется немалая сила и здоровье, чем не мог похвастать нынешний сторож. Старик с годами так одряхлел, что не только вокруг кладбища — уже и до нужника с трудом ходил. Копать он тоже не мог, и за порядком на могилах давно не следил. В конце концов старика забрала к себе в другой город двоюродная внучка. А жителям следовало решить, кому теперь занять его место. Желающих жить среди покойников и гнуть спину в неблагодарном труде особо не нашлось. Кто отговаривался суеверием, кто возрастом, а брать какого-нибудь чужака тоже было не с руки — мало ли что ему придет в голову.

И тогда вспомнили про оставшегося сиротой приемного сына мисс Бэрбоун. Криденс, даром что тихий, как мышь под веником, был парнем высоким и сильным. И вдобавок послушным, да и тяжелой работы не гнушался: у Мэри Лу делал по дому все, на что не хватало ее рук и времени. Самое то, что надо, лучше и не сыскать.

Что непонятно оказалось — показали, разъяснили. Криденс же принял все как само собой разумеющееся, покорно и спокойно. Не радовался, но и не обижался, все ему было равно. Он вообще всегда таким был — делал, что скажут, безропотно. Но местные Криденса не любили. Им казалось, что где-то очень глубоко внутри его души, под коркой внешней послушности и спокойствия, должно таиться что-то совсем иное.

Черные нити тянулись за Криденсом с самого рождения. Никто в городе не знал доподлинно историю его происхождения — только то, что Мэри Лу привезла младенца издалека, взяла его в одном из католических приютов для подкидышей. Вроде бы родная мать Криденса сама была юной воспитанницей подобного приюта. Вроде бы забеременела, от кого — неизвестно. Вроде бы умерла при родах. Не сильно густо. А дальше уже народная молва щедро набросала в эту кашу таких приправ, что волосы дыбом становились у всякого, кто вздумал бы спросить о том, кто таков Криденс Бэрбоун.

Старая Грейс Джонсон, например, божилась, что слышала от своей племянницы, которая немного приятельствовала с тогда еще не покойной мисс Бэрбоун, будто Мэри Лу сказала ей, что настоящая мать Криденса родила ребенка от черта — злой дух будто бы соблазнил невинную девушку, являясь ей через окно в соблазнительном виде. Софи Уильямс — та еще болтунья — возражала ей, говоря, что мать Криденса никакая не невинная девушка, а ведьма, и забеременела нарочно, во время какого-то мерзкого сатанинского ритуала, из тех, что творятся в полнолуние и вдалеке от жилья доброго христианина. 

Ребекка Мартинс пошла еще дальше: по ее версии, Криденса вытащили из суточной покойницы, найденной в лесу. Она из-за этого серьезного вопроса как-то раз даже чуть не подралась с доктором Томпсоном. Крик стоял на всю улицу. «Вот куриная башка, Господи прости! Да разве может от суточного трупа родиться живой ребенок?! Это же противоречит всем законам природы, медицины и здравого смысла! Ну, нагуляли парнишку где-то, бывает, зачем сразу небылицы городить?! Двадцатый век на дворе, а у тебя, Ребекка, все черти да покойники, позорище сплошное, Средневековье» — горячился доктор. Только что толку? Человек он неплохой, пока не надерется, уважаемый, но в вопросах всего потустороннего и жуткого совсем не авторитет.

И так сочиняли и сочиняли всякое. Что Криденс родился сразу с полным ртом зубов, острых, как иголки, и весь покрытый черной длинной шерстью. Что у Криденса — смешно сказать! — под волосами на голове пятна в виде Числа Зверя (666). Что вдова покойного Эдварда Брауна однажды видела, как Криденс сидел на крыше ее амбара, хохотал на разные голоса и жрал украденные из ее же кухни оладьи — зимой, ровно в полночь. Что у Криденса дурной глаз, от которого плачут дети и киснет молоко. Что у него было по шесть пальцев на каждой руке, только лишние отвалились еще в детстве. И многое, многое другое.

Всегда так — людям лишь бы языки почесать, ведь в городках вроде Б-тауна больше развлечься особо нечем. Если кто побывал в большом городе или съездил на ярмарку — рассказов об этом хватает на неделю, и все слушают, разинув рты. Так что при такой жизни никак не обойтись без дурацких историй и сплетен про ближнего своего. Особенно если за этого ближнего некому заступиться.

Однако хоть горожане и сочиняли всякое, но Криденса терпели. Ведь не находилось никаких прямых доказательств, что парень — ведьмак и чертово отродье. Все упиралось в одну маленькую, но очень хитрую закорючку. Даже малому ребенку известно, что ведьмы и черти на дух не переносят ничего церковного. Криденс же преспокойно ходил в церковь, сначала с Мэри Лу, потом один, не выказывая ни малейшего признака одержимости. Тихо сидел на лавочке, зажатый между двумя глухими старушками (каждая изо всех сил старалась отодвинуться), слушал проповедь. Не было ни пены изо рта, ни жутких ругательств чужими голосами, ни корч на полу. Старые сплетницы только разочарованно вздыхали — что тут будешь делать! Разве может колдун, нечистая тварь, зайти в церковь и вести там себя прилично? Нет. Ну, значит, и говорить не о чем.

Так что пожил Криденс годик по чужим семьям, а в семнадцать лет стал кладбищенским сторожем. Слухов вокруг него не сказать чтоб стало меньше, даже наоборот, но все же работником Криденс был хорошим, поэтому в лицо ему обидное говорили только глупые уличные дети. Взрослые же просто старались с ним не связываться, кроме как по делу. Мало ли, вдруг и правда сглазит? А выгонишь, так все равно кому-то придется копаться в кладбищенской грязи и таскать покойников. Нет, пусть уж все остается как есть.

Так все и оставалось почти четыре года.

**Глава первая**

Она сидела на ограде. Прямо на одном из столбов каменной кладки, что разделены между собой коваными решетками. Сидела спокойно и уверенно, как сидят куры на насесте. Криденс понятия не имел, откуда и когда она там взялась, потому что последние полчаса ему было совсем не до того, чтобы вертеть головой во все стороны. Криденс сражался с жирными сорняками. Проклятые растения облюбовали землю вокруг могильной плиты Сары Мартинс, матери той самой Ребекки Мартинс, которая так любила сочинять про приютского найденыша мерзкие истории. Но какой бы ни была эта старая крыса Ребекка со всей своей родней, живой и мертвой, а работать надо. Благо за работу платят. 

Погода в тот день стояла необычно жаркая, солнечная. Воздух так и звенел от пения цикад и сверчков. Недавно прошел дождь, и когда под солнечными лучами от земли пошел пар, стало еще душнее, и Криденс чувствовал себя как картофелина в котле с горячим супом. Пока повыдергал всю траву, успел залиться пó том по уши. Глаза щипало, рубашка противно липла к спине. Страшно хотелось пить.

Чайник с чудесной холодной водой стоял под развесистым кустом сзади. Чтобы его взять, пришлось обернуться.

Сначала Криденс решил, что все-таки перегрелся на солнце и надо бы хорошенько умыться и отдохнуть. Но нет, она и впрямь сидела на столбе. Сидела и заинтересованно смотрела на него. Молча, с хитренькой улыбкой.

Незнакомая (во всяком случае, раньше Криденс ее не встречал) девчонка-подросток, тощая, белобрысая. Волосы подвязаны сзади круглыми дульками. Лицо все в веснушках — пестрое, как кукушечье яйцо, особенно вокруг носа. Вид у нее был самый лукавый и хитрый, какой только может быть. 

Криденсу совершенно некстати вспомнились старушечьи истории про лесных и полевых духов — противных мелких тварей, любящих крутиться возле честных людей, чтобы подбить их на дурной поступок, и тащить все, что плохо лежит. Но Криденс сразу же отмел свои подозрения: духов в этих краях не осталось еще со времен Бартоломью, да и сам Криденс, если послушать местных — чудовще, а вовсе никакой не честный человек. 

С другой стороны, за все двадцать с лишним лет ему еще не доводилось видеть, чтобы девушки лазали по заборам, как кошки. И уж тем более ни одна из них не стала бы залезать на ограду кладбища. Местные девчонки вообще страшно боялись покойников и на кладбище ходили только с родней — навестить могилы близких. А эта, наверное, дурочка какая-то. 

Так что Криденс немного растерялся. Всего на миг.

— Ты что это тут делаешь, а? — спросил он и сразу же взялся за чайник — уж больно хотелось пить. К черту всю нечистую силу и сумасшедших девчонок: если он сейчас же не глотнет воды, то расплавится, как свечка.

— Сижу. 

Голос у девчонки оказался немного хрипловатый, и говорила она так же, как улыбалась — нагло. 

— Это я как раз очень хорошо вижу, мисс. Лучше бы вам уйти, тут не какое-то веселое место, не балаган, а, черт побери, кладбище! — проворчал Криденс. Холодная вода вернула ему способность ясно мыслить, но он по-прежнему не знал, что делать. Положение выходило совсем дурацкое. 

— А я тебе что, мешаю, что ли? Сижу, смотрю, ничего плохого не делаю. Работай себе дальше. — Девчонка сморщила розовый веснушчатый нос и фыркнула. Она явно не собиралась никуда деваться. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время.

Криденс аж сплюнул с досады. Ну, не будешь же за ноги ее тянуть оттуда. А орать на девушку грязными словами он, честно говоря, стеснялся. Это же не мальчишек гонять, с ними как раз все просто. Они Криденса боятся — с тех пор, как вырос и стал способен постоять за себя. Разве что рожу скорчат из-за угла, и все. Да и вообще Криденс страшно не любил скандалить с кем бы то ни было, даже с теми, кто его недолюбливал и кого недолюбливал он сам. А таких было довольно много. Если на него ругались люди постарше, он просто опускал голову и, сдерживаясь, ждал, пока человек выговорится и уйдет. Вечно все равно орать не будет — надоест, горло сорвет, о делах вспомнит. Обычно это здорово помогало. Хотя и не всегда и не со всеми. 

Так что на сей раз Криденс поступил согласно старой привычке — отвернулся и с удвоенным рвением продолжил копаться у могилы старой Мартинс. За спиной снова фыркнули.

Криденс и ухом не повел. В конце концов, пока что странная малявка действительно не устроила ничего ужасного. Непотребно его не обзывает, камнями и грязью тоже не бросается. А если уж так желает сидеть на ограде — ну пожалуйста, пусть торчит там хоть до самого Страшного Суда. Криденс мешать не будет, но и забавлять ее пустыми разговорами тоже не намерен. Работа сама себя не сделает.

И Криденс не обернулся ни тогда, ни часом спустя, когда уходил вглубь кладбища. 

Следующие три дня ему довелось трудиться в центральной части, где много тенистых деревьев, и ограда оттуда совсем не просматривалась. А на четвертые сутки Бог снова послал дождь, да такой, что Криденс целый день провалялся на кровати у себя в домике, радуясь, что в это время никого не пришлось хоронить, но заранее прикидывая, сколько всего предстоит сделать, когда этот чертов дождь наконец прекратится. 

Наутро он встал, побрился, умылся, заштопал дырку в рубашке (надо будет обрезать один колючий куст) и со всем нужным инструментом отправился на обход территории. Небо до самого горизонта было затянуто облаками. Оно выглядело сероватым, как старая застиранная простыня. «Я не я буду, если опять не ливанет к вечеру. Или даже раньше», — с досадой подумал Криденс, сразу же вспомнив про свои собственные простыни. Он еще третьего дня собирался устроить стирку, а теперь, выходит, опять не получится — сушить-то негде. В сторожке, конечно, можно натянуть веревку, но теснота проклятая, не повернешься… 

С такими печальными мыслями Криденс добрался до восточной части кладбища, располагавшейся чуть ниже прочих. Здесь земля здорово раскисла, и ботинки погружались в грязь с громким чавканьем. Мало того, что идти неудобно, так еще и поскользнуться очень легко. Давным-давно, за добрых сорок лет до рождения Криденса, власти решили заняться благоустройством Б-таунского кладбища, как-то: поставить новую добротную ограду с коваными воротами, проложить везде дорожки, чтобы никто не спотыкался и не вязнул в грязи, а самое главное — снести деревянную кладбищенскую церковь, а на ее месте возвести каменную. Из всех этих чудесных намерений в жизнь претворилась только установка ограды с воротами. Дорожки вроде как намостили, но плохо, негодной, дешевой плиткой, от которой уже за первые пять лет осталось одно название. 

Церковь так и не снесли. Новую, каменную, отстроили совсем в другом месте. А старое здание доживало свой век, покинутое и запертое. Окна и двери крест-накрест заколотили досками — на вид такими же древними и трухлявыми, как сама церковь. Но никто не посмел бы их отодрать, чтобы залезть внутрь. Люди боялись. Причем не только и не столько гнева Божьего, но и просто того, что потолок рухнет на голову, а ноги одновременно с этим провалятся под пол. Древесина-то гнилая, все до такой степени изъедено мышами и древоточцем, что непонятно вообще, как церковь еще стоит, на чем держится и почему до сих пор не завалилась. 

Он не любил это место. Чем-то оно неуловимо напоминало то, где Криденс прожил — просуществовал — почти пятнадцать лет, только в том доме было так же холодно и неуютно, даже когда в нем жили люди. Дом стал чужим для Криденса задолго до того, как умерла Мэри Лу, задолго до того, как ее «многоюродная» сестра заколотила дверь и вышвырнула его, Криденса, на улицу, без гроша в кармане и без всякой родственной поддержки. Он предпочитал не думать лишний раз о своем детстве и ранней юности — но вид пустующей заколоченной церкви просто будил в нем эти воспоминания, отвратительные, колючие. Такие, которые лучше засунуть на самое дно памяти и лишний раз не доставать оттуда.

Однако заброшенная церковь располагалась как раз в восточной части кладбища, и Криденс решил порядка ради ее проверить. Мало ли, вдруг кто-то из детей залезет туда, потом хлопот не оберешься. Подошел к дверям — нет, доски на месте, позеленевшие, покрытые мхом. Видно, что с прошлой среды их точно никто не трогал. Да что там — их вообще никто не трогал, по крайней мере, последние тридцать лет.

Криденс задрал голову вверх. Здание нависало над ним — темная громада на фоне белесого облачного неба. Тот еще «гостеприимный» видок, ничего не скажешь. Верхние окна не были забиты досками — зачем, все равно мало кто осмелится забраться так высоко. В двух окнах за давностью лет повылетели стекла, и теперь наружу смотрели зияющие черные провалы. Глубокие, страшные. Похожие на чьи-то мертвые глазницы.

«Не хотел бы я оказаться там, внутри. Жуткое местечко», — подумал Криденс, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. А когда снова открыл их, то невольно вздрогнул. Из ближайшего провала на него весело таращилась в оба глаза чья-то бледная физиономия. И улыбалась во весь рот.

— Привет!

То, что к нему обращается та ненормальная Девчонка-с-Забора, а не кто-то похуже (злой дух, например), Криденс сообразил не сразу. Сначала от этого приветствия у него заколотилось сердце и кровь разом прилила к лицу. Чуть позже он разозлился и даже выругался нехорошим словом. А еще спустя секунду, когда понял, где эта ненормальная сидит, то испугалсяе. 

— Эй, да ты что, совсем дурная, что ли?! Как ты там очутилась-то? 

Улыбка исчезла с ее лица, и девчонка презрительно скривилась.

— А что такого? — протянула она с искренним недоумением. Криденс понял, что… ничего не понимает! Влезла на такую высоту и — «что такого?». Точно, ненормальная. 

— Да здесь все сгнило! В любой момент завалиться может, как слезать будешь?!

— Ой, делов-то. Ну, раз уж ты так волнуешься, сейчас спущусь. 

По ее спокойному голосу Криденс с ужасом понял: она совсем не осознает, в какую ловушку попала. Вместо того, чтобы хотя бы сидеть, где сидит (судя по всему, на остатках балки за окном), она полезла наружу, держась руками за раму. Уже спустила одну ногу, оперлась на высокий треугольный скат, поднимавшийся от входа… 

Криденс аж зубами скрипнул. А ну как эта чокнутая навернется оттуда? Внизу-то порядочно осталось камней и плитки — хватит, чтобы переломать ноги и разбить голову одной очень, очень глупой девчонке. И это будет частично и на его, Криденса, совести, ведь именно он должен смотреть за территорией — во избежание таких вот историй. Но кто вообще мог знать, что у кого-то хватит ума забраться в такое опасное место? «Делать, нужно что-то делать!» — крутились мысли в голове Криденса, пока он стоял как дурак, разинув рот и задрав голову.

— Нет! Не двигайся!

В ответ она опять недовольно сморщила нос, но все же подтянулась на руках и ловко, одним движением, взобралась обратно на окно. От ее маневров старая рассохшаяся рама опасно захрустела.

— А теперь слушай меня внимательно. — Криденс говорил очень быстро. — Я сейчас что-нибудь подставлю и залезу за тобой. Как-нибудь спустимся. Только не вздумай спускаться одна.

Однако Девчонка-с-Забора, внимательно его выслушав, решительно замотала головой: 

— Не-а, не получится. Сам сказал — все сгнило. Оно меня-то еле держит, а ты здоровенный, тяжелый. Нет уж. Смогла сюда, смогу и обратно. Не первый раз… 

Бормоча себе под нос, она опять полезла вниз. Криденс похолодел, глядя на ее выкрутасы. Боже, ну и девчонка! Точно с головой не в порядке, и, по всей видимости, давно, может быть, даже с самого рождения. Он кинулся к той стороне ската, по которой спускалась эта ходячая беда. А что еще оставалось делать? Так хоть руки подставить успеет, если что.

И тут «если что» как раз и случилось. Оно всегда случается, когда совсем не просят, в противоположность тем вещам, которые не хотят происходить, когда их ждут. Тощие ноги девчонки подломились, и она с громким визгом вмиг съехала по скату на заднице. Прямо на Криденса.

«Господи Иисусе, за что…» Больше он не успел подумать ничего, потому что спустя секунду валялся на раскисшей земле, придавленный живой барахтающейся тяжестью. Очень повезло, что сзади не оказалось камней и он не раскроил себе череп. Всего лишь извалялся в жидкой грязи и зашиб спину, да еще в голове от падения ухало, как будто там завелись совы.

Спрыгнув с него, Девчонка-с-Забора как ни в чем не бывало вскочила на ноги. 

— Спасибо! Но я бы и сама смогла, пожалуй, — сказала она, стряхивая с себя мелкий сор и листья. — Ты-то хоть не ушибся? Дать руку?

Криденс молчал. Его разбирало зло. Конечно, все хорошо, все отлично. Правда, он весь в грязи, как свинья, и чуть не убился, снимая с крыши какую-то дурочку, но это же ничего не значит! 

Держась за поясницу и кряхтя, как столетний дед, Криденс поднялся на ноги. Да, давненько он так весело не летал! Наверное, в этот момент его лицо выглядело уж очень страшно, потому что девчонка отошла чуть назад, явно готовая дать деру, едва он приблизится. Но на ее лице не было страха, одно лишь веселое любопытство. Как будто совсем не она только что кувыркнулась с такой высоты.

«Чуднáя сама и одета чуднó», — неприязненно подумал Криденс, все еще пребывающий в крайне плохом настроении, но только сейчас наконец как следует разглядевший, кого он спас. Действительно, выглядела эта особа довольно странно. На ней было серое в клетку платье с белым воротничком — совсем простенькое и вполне пристойное… вот только подол этого платья был завязан узлом где-то на уровне пупка, а из-под него выглядывали бурого цвета штаны — куцые, по колено, вроде тех, что носят мальчишки лет семи-десяти. Из штанин торчали тощие ноги с ободранными коленками, обутые в не менее ободранные башмаки. Роста девчонка оказалась не такого уж и малого — Криденсу немногим пониже плеча. Сколько ей лет, пожалуй, не разобрал бы и сам дьявол, поэтому Криденс решил, что где-то между десятью и пятнадцатью. В любом случае, уже не тот возраст, когда девочкам простительно так себя вести.

— Слушай, я понятия не имею, кто ты и откуда взялась, но зачем вообще надо было туда лезть? — спросил он, изо всех сил удерживаясь от желания добавить парочку крепких выражений из тех, что можно в изобилии услышать под вечер в «Зеленом поросенке». — Церковь держится Бог знает на чем — а ну как ты бы там убилась? Я вообще-то должен следить здесь за порядком, а ты… — Тут он осекся, понимая, что не знает, что следует сказать дальше.

Она лишь пожала плечами, но на всякий случай отступила еще на пару шагов назад. В ее взгляде по-прежнему не было ни страха, ни раскаяния.

— Я просто люблю взбираться туда, где высоко, и оттуда смотреть вниз. Обозревать окрестности. — Последние два слова она произнесла с особым нажимом. — Все делается такое мелкое и забавное. Вот ты был размером с маленькую крысу, представляешь? А твоя тачка — со спичечный коробок. А еще отсюда просто хорошо видно все кладбище.

Криденс чувствовал себя дураком. Он совершенно не понимал, о чем толкует девчонка, когда ей говорят совсем про другое. 

— Ага, кладбище отсюда видно просто прекрасно. И у тебя был шанс поселиться здесь насовсем, знаешь ли, — проворчал он, отводя взгляд. Злоба немного схлынула, и Криденс понял, что не может смотреть ей в глаза. Он вообще редко когда смотрел людям в глаза — не выносил чужого пристального взгляда. «Так только звери делают, сразу видно не нашу породу», — говорили в городе. Но разгадка была проста: мисс Мэри Лу Бэрбоун очень хорошо приучила приемного сына не пялиться людям в лицо. Настолько хорошо, что он невольно помнил эти уроки даже спустя несколько лет после ее смерти.

Расфокусировав взгляд так, чтобы он не пересекался со взглядом Девчонки-с-Забора (Криденс научился этому с тех пор, как начал работать, из-за чего люди подозревали у него еще и косоглазие), он спросил:

— А родители-то твои где? Они хотя бы знают, где ты болтаешься?

И тут она подскочила, как вспугнутый заяц. Глаза ее расширились, она подпрыгнула и принялась шарить по карманам своих дурацких штанов:

— О Боже, о нет, который сейчас час?!

Криденс понятия не имел, потому что карманных часов у него никогда не было — дорогая вещь как-никак. А девчонка тем временем извлекла откуда-то жуткого вида часы с проржавевшей цепочкой, глянула на них, и ее глаза вытаращились еще сильнее: 

— Я же должна была сбегать в лавку! Меня точно прибьют! 

И, прежде чем Криденс успел сказать хоть что-нибудь, она уже рванула напрямик через какие-то низкие кустики, да так быстро, что только в ушах свистнуло.

— Подожди! Как тебя звать хоть? Я тебя здесь раньше не видел! — крикнул он ей вслед, прекрасно понимая, что эту девчонку сейчас никому не догнать.

— Модести! Модести Мартинс! — послышалось из-за деревьев, уже очень далеко.

Тем же вечером, отстирывая при свете старой керосинки свою вусмерть запачканую одежду, Криденс только фыркал от сдерживаемого презрения. Мартинсы! Да он всю их расчудесную семью «любит», как собака палку! Старая крыса Ребекка Мартинс, та самая, которая выдумала, что Криденс родился от покойницы, была ему особенно противна. Криденс ничего не знал о своей настоящей матери, но верил, что она была достойной женщиной, с которой просто случилось какое-то несчастье, и уж точно не те мерзости, о которых говорили в городе. За столько лет пора было бы привыкнуть ко всей этой грязи, но до сих пор в груди Криденса ворочалось что-то больное, холодное и скользкое, стоило ему услышать очередную басню о себе и матери.

Его осенило. Ну конечно, эта девчонка, Модести, или как ее — из семьи Джереми Мартинса, младшего брата Ребекки. Одна из целой кучи его детей. Криденс помогал это семейке таскать вещи пару недель назад.

Он их хорошо запомнил — целиком, не по отдельности, очень уж все были одинаковые. Выделялся только сам отец семейства — Джереми Мартинс, высоченный костлявый мужик с красной физиономией и косоватыми глазами, поставленными так близко друг к другу, что будь у Криденса такие, он бы их нарочно не скашивал. Жена его походила на укутанную в теплые (это летом-то!) платки курицу, иначе не скажешь. Она хваталась за все подряд, причитала, и все валилось у нее из рук, устраивая страшный беспорядок. Старшие отпрыски — долговязый парень и две совершенно одинаковые девушки с очень светлыми волосами — тащили к дому от повозок какие-то тюки и корзинки, а потом и детей помладше. 

Сколько там их было всего, этих детей, кто за ними приглядывал и прочее подобное — Криденс не запомнил. Он в это время слишком был занят тем, чтобы сначала втащить на ступени, а потом пропихнуть в двери здоровенный резной шкаф, очень тяжелый — зачем только повезли с собой такой? За этот шкаф следовало бы взять доплату, но Криденс застеснялся, да и Мартинсы оказались очень скупы: не дали ни цента свыше оговоренной суммы. Так что спина у него начала болеть еще тогда, а красномордому Джереми хотелось хорошенько залепить по этой самой морде.

Как позже Криденс услышал из разговоров в городе, Джереми Мартинс будто бы приехал присмотреть за сестрой, которую очень «кстати» разбил паралич — Ребекка была старше брата лет на пятнадцать, и было ей уже хорошо за шестьдесят. Так как детей у старухи не было и единственной родней оставался брат с семейством, то и дураку было понятно, кому после смерти Ребекки отойдет ее ферма.

Криденс скривился и еще яростнее принялся оттирать белье.

Те еще жуки, эти Мартинсы. А тут еще и к нему одна из них прицепилась. Явно с головой не дружит. Наверное, хочет над ним поиздеваться (небось, уже рассказали, кто он такой, во всех подробностях) или учинить на кладбище какую-нибудь пакость. Криденс невольно представил, как Девчонка-с-Забора носится по залитым лунным светом дорожкам, качается на ветвях, рвет цветы и заливается дьявольским хохотом. Представил — и чуть не сплюнул в свою стирку.

«Ничего, пусть только попробует явиться в третий раз… пусть только сунется», — думал Криденс, но сам, честно говоря, не знал, что будет делать, если она таки сунется. О том, чтобы побить эту Модести, у него даже мысли не возникало. Криденс никогда бы не позволил себе ударить девушку или маленького ребенка (злобные мальчишки не в счет, да они не такие и маленькие). «Ничего, просто наору на нее, как полагается. Сама удерет. Я умею быть страшным», — решил он, задвигая таз с бельем под стол, чтобы достирать утром. Болели руки, болела спина, а в голове еще иногда ухала сова, но уже совсем крохотная.

Помолившись на ночь, Криденс забрался в постель. «Завтра столько дел, где мне взять столько рук, чтобы их переделать?» — думал он, уже проваливаясь в сон и надеясь, что ему ничего не приснится. Криденс ненавидел сны.

 

**Глава вторая**

_ — …Ты опять играл с ними, Криденс? Я, кажется, понятно объяснила, что игры — непотребное занятие. К тому же ты им явно не нравишься. Запомни, Криденс, в этом городе ты никому не нужен. Кроме меня, разумеется.  _

_ Он весь сжимается, когда слышит ЕЕ голос. Мэри Лу никогда не кричит, ей это не нужно, ее голос и так может навести жуть на кого угодно. Бесцветный, холодный. Мертвый голос. _

_ Криденс покорно поднимается по лестнице в свою комнату — в который уже раз? Он не считает. Ему хочется сказать той, кого нужно звать мамой, что эти дети вместо игры побили его и порвали новую рубашку. Они виноваты, а не он. Но Криденс уже знает, что это бессмысленно. Мэри Лу не поймет и не пожалеет. Наверное, она вообще не умеет ни понимать, ни жалеть. «Ни любить» — подсказывает внутренний голос. Криденс не плачет, он перестал верить, что «мама» его полюбит, еще лет в семь, а сейчас ему десять, «скоро одиннадцать!» — как он всегда отвечает, если кто-то из гостей Мэри Лу спрашивает. _

_ Он сам протягивает Мэри Лу ремень, молча снимает рубашку, медленно расстегивает штаны, в глубине души еще надеясь на великодушное прощение… _

_ — Ложись, — врезается в уши привычная команда.  _

_ Криденс лежит на животе и вздрагивает от ударов. Скоро боль станет нестерпимой, и тогда он не выдержит и закричит, хотя каждый раз обещает себе, что в этот раз точно выдержит. _

_ «Никому не нужен. Кроме меня, разумеется». _

_ «Врешь, — думает Криденс, прежде чем закричать. — И тебе не нужен. Никогда не был нужен…» _

Утром Криденс чувствовал себя неважно: голова все еще болела, хотя и не так, как вечером, в глаза будто сыпанули песку. Так было каждый раз, когда он видел плохие сны. Хорошие сны не снились ему никогда, а плохие — довольно часто, заставляя чувствовать себя больным и выжатым, как старая измочаленная тряпка. Поэтому Криденс предпочитал спать без сновидений, умотавшись за день так, чтобы свалиться в кровать, как мешок с картошкой. 

Встав, он первым делом сунул голову в бочку с холодной дождевой водой — чтобы соображать лучше. Это помогло, как и всегда. Потом вытер мокрые волосы тряпкой и побрился, смотрясь в маленькое зеркало, в которое и глядеть-то не было особого смысла — оно, дешевое, старое, все шло какими-то кривыми пузырями, делая лицо Криденса похожим на противную рожу. Вот дома у Мэри Лу было совсем другое: большое — в полный человеческий рост, — чистое, красивое. Мэри Лу категорически запрещала крутиться перед ним без нужды, но Криденс, пока был мал и глуп, часто нарушал этот запрет.

Он тогда страшно любил разглядывать своего зеркального двойника. У того были такие же карие глаза, темные волосы, остриженные «горшком», торчащие уши и худое лицо, как у самого Криденса. Двойник редко улыбался, а позади него всегда была полутемная мрачная прихожая с уходящей на второй этаж лестницей — точь-в-точь как в доме Мэри Лу, только наоборот. «Привет», — говорил Криденс, и Криденс-в-Зеркале отвечал ему немым шевелением губ. «Сегодня та противная старушка в лавке назвала меня выродком. Она думала — я не слышу, а я все слышал. Не знаю, почему она так. Мы с тобой прямо одно лицо, и, думаю, совсем не похожи на выродков. Правда?» 

Двойник всегда соглашался, и Криденсу становилось легче на душе. А потом за спиной Криденса-в-Зеркале неизменно появлялась зеркальная Мэри Лу — такая же противная, как настоящая. Они с настоящей всегда появлялись одновременно, чтобы ухватить обоих Криденсов за уши своими холодными, жесткими пальцами и оттащить от зеркала в разные стороны.

«Если будешь долго смотреть ему в глаза, он утащит тебя к себе туда, в зеркало. И тогда твоя душа никогда не попадет в рай к Господу», — как-то сказала ему Мэри Лу после очередной трепки. На следующий день Криденс улучил момент, когда приемная мать была далеко, и провел, наверное, добрых полчаса, стоя глаза в глаза с Криденсом-в-зеркале. Пусть, пусть утащит туда. Вдвоем им сразу стало бы не так тяжело. 

Но ничего не случилось — только заболели сначала глаза, а потом, когда возвратилась Мэри Лу, еще и уши, и место пониже спины. И тогда Криденс понял, что в зеркале никого нет, кроме него самого. И больше никогда не стоял перед ним дольше, чем было нужно, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Криденс закончил бриться и еще раз посмотрел в корявое пузырящееся стекло. Много лет прошло с тех пор, как он искал в отражении своего двойника. За эти годы лицо Криденса увеличилось, раздалось в скулах и перестало быть милым (хотя его таким мало кто считал даже в детстве). Прежней была только дурацкая стрижка, с которой Криденс ходил столько, сколько себя помнил, и которую приходилось подновлять чаще самому, чем у парикмахера, на которого у Криденса не было денег. Карие глаза всегда глядели хмуро и неприветливо.

Криденс потрогал розоватую полоску шрама, пересекавшую правый глаз, и вздохнул. Из-за этого повреждения глаз моргал чаще, чем нужно, и слезился. Хорошо хоть остался цел и видел не хуже левого. Криденсу было противно видеть этот шрам — пока не видишь, можно ненадолго о нем забыть, — поэтому он засунул зеркало обратно на полку. 

Криденс выглянул в окошко своей хибары и очень обрадовался. Облака за ночь разошлись, на чистом небе весело светило солнце. Это значило, что можно наконец достирать и вывесить белье и не бояться, что польет дождь и все испортит. 

Этим важным делом, а потом и другими домашними заботами Криденс занимался всю первую половину дня и большую часть второй. И только к вечеру, когда солнце уже начало снижаться, с большим неудовольствием отправился на обход кладбища.

Бывали дни, когда Криденс считал, что вполне можно обойтись без обхода — ну что такого может случиться за день? Он бы с удовольствием остался дома и сегодня, но вспомнив, что произошло накануне, понял — случиться может всякое. Он катил свою тачку со странным предчувствием, что Девчонка-с-Забора снова почтит его своим присутствием. Видимо, кладбище чем-то ее привлекало. «Ничего, я не позволю этой малявке Мартинс меня дурачить. Ей делать нечего, ну так это не мои проблемы».

На сей раз она не вылезла из окна и даже не свалилась на голову с дерева. Нет, неугомонная девчонка сидела недалеко от того места, где он встретил ее впервые- возле могилы своей бабушки Сары. Но уже не на столбе ограды, а на широком трухлявом пне. Сидела и читала какую-то книжку — света пока что хватало, чтобы разобрать буквы. Возле пня валялась тряпичная зеленая сумка, на вид очень старая. 

Едва услышав скрип тачки, Модести Мартинс подняла глаза от книги и сразу же расплылась в самой искренней улыбке. 

— О! Пришел-таки, — в ее голосе слышалось такое неподдельное дружелюбие, что Криденс почувствовал острое желание взвыть волком. Он понял: вся решимость обругать и выставить надоеду за ворота сейчас растает. Девчонка точно теперь будет приходит сюда каждый день и делать, что ей вздумается, и при этом сил ее выгнать у него почему-то нет!

Криденс мрачно уставился на нее.

— Чего ты сюда шляешься-то? Опять обозревать окрестности, да? Не наобозревалась вчера? — проворчал он, по привычке скашивая глаза, чтобы не ловить ее взгляд.

Она хмыкнула и ответила таким голосом, каким обычно обращаются к тупым, непонятливым детям: 

— А ты не видишь разве? Книжку читаю вот. Здесь очень тихо и спокойно, как раз самое то, чтобы читать.

Криденс глянул на обложку: «Приключения Тома Сойера». Наверное, какая-то глупость для детей, подумал он. 

— Был у нас в городе один Сойер, правда, не Том, а Билл. Редкая скотина, знаешь ли. Любил напрашиваться к моей матери на чай и делать вид, что ему интересно, что она там говорит про спасение души и Господа Бога, а сам-то… Ладно, неважно. — Криденс махнул рукой, понимая, что сказал глупость.

Модести громко рассмеялась:

— Нет, я зуб даю, что это не про родню вашего Билла, кем бы он там ни был. А ты вообще любишь читать?

Криденс снова ненадолго оторопел, решительно не зная, что ей ответить. Книги он читал очень редко: Мэри Лу отбивала — в прямом смысле — всякое желание притрагиваться к любой книжке, если это не была Библия или сборник церковных песнопений- да и те разрешалось читать только под ее чутким руководством, и не столько читать, сколько заучивать наизусть. Поэтому при словосочетании «читать книжки» у Криденса в голове снова зазвучал ледяной голос приемной матери, а костяшки пальцев заныли, вспоминая хлесткие, жгучие удары деревянной линейкой. «Кто нерадив в изучении Библии, того Бог накажет, и строже, чем это делаю я, много строже. Бог палкой не бьет», — говорила Мэри Лу, пока Криденс всхлипывал, облизывая окровавленные костяшки.

То было не учение, а мучение, поэтому даже долгие годы спустя ему сложно было представить, каково это — читать не из-под палки, а по собственному желанию. То есть, конечно, он знал, что так делают многие люди, но себя на их месте представить не мог.

— Нет, не очень. — ответил он. И, Бог видит — сказал чистую правду.

— Жаль, ты много упускаешь. Я вот страшно люблю это дело, только… у нас не очень много книжек. Я иногда прошу Эмили или Сью — моих сестер — купить мне, но они никогда не соглашаются. А эту я в библиотеке взяла, деньги скопила. — Модести снова улыбнулась, но уже как-то криво и грустно.

— А почему ты не можешь читать дома? Почему для этого надо выбирать разные дикие места, вроде нашего кладбища?

— Ну… У нас дома очень шумно, малышня бегает. И старшие ругаются сильно, если без дела сижу. А здесь тихо, спокойно. — Ее лицо сделалось еще более грустным, и 

Криденс поймал себя на мысли, что уж лучше бы она улыбалась. Он подумал, что, похоже, Модести нелегко живется в такой большой семье — все время что-то надо делать, и все, кто старше, считают своим долгом тебя шпынять и указывать, как жить. У Криденса такого не было, но и одной приемной матери хватало с лихвой. Он представил сразу много злющих Мэри Лу и невольно вздрогнул — наверное, что-то в этом роде творится дома у Мартинсов.

— Что у тебя с глазами? — вдруг спросила Модести с искренним интересом. — Ты их все время сводишь к носу, когда смотришь на меня. Это болезнь?

— Да… то есть нет… неважно. Я так привык, все нормально. — Криденс почувствовал, что краснеет, и отвернулся. Господи Иисусе, какое ей вообще дело до его глаз?!

— А, так ты нарочно? Ой, лучше не надо. У меня так младший брат баловался, ему пять недавно исполнилось. А мама дала ему подзатыльник и говорит: » Косым останешься навсегда!» Так-то у него с глазами все хорошо, просто дурака валял. Косым жить тяжело — они видят плохо. — Последние слова Модести произнесла наставительным тоном, подняв указательный палец кверху.

Криденс не выдержал. Что она о себе думает?! Тоже еще, мисс Скромность* нашлась, везде сует свой облупленный нос! Но едва он открыл рот, чтобы сказать этой малявке пару «ласковых» слов, как вдруг та полезла в карман и что-то протянула ему на ладони. 

— Хочешь одну? Это жвачки.

Криденс сразу же закрыл рот обратно и невольно пригляделся. На ладони Модести лежали два цветных блестящих шарика — один солнечно-желтый, второй красный, как помидор. Криденс пробовал жвачку только в далеком детстве, его тогда угостил доктор Томпсон — один из немногих людей, кто относился к нему более-менее неплохо. Позже, много позже у Криденса появились свои деньги, но вот мысли о жвачке в его голове не появлялись уже очень давно, вытесненные совсем другими заботами.

— Не хочешь? — переспросила Модести, и тут Криденс спохватился, что молча стоит и пялится, вытаращив глаза, на эти два шарика, будто на Господне чудо. Сердце забилось быстрее. 

— Ну ладно, давай красную.

Модести снова весело улыбнулась. Криденс чуть вздрогнул, когда забирал жвачку из ее руки. Он ненавидел дотрагиваться до других людей. Сказав «спасибо» и опустив шарик в карман, Криденс понял, что ощущает себя очень странно. Его угостили. Угостил незнакомый человек. Просто так, без всякого повода. А если тут какой-то подвох? Криденс решил, что на всякий случай пока не будет жевать эту жвачку. Но в сердце на недолгий миг сделалось тепло. Может, из-за оказанного внимания. Может, еще почему-то. Странное чувство — оно быстро появилось и так же быстро исчезло. Но, как бы то ни было, злиться Криденсу уже совсем не хотелось.

— …из соседнего города привезли. Целый пакет дома есть, но мать его отобрала, — услышал он голос Модести. — Подожди. Ты что, никогда не пробовал жвачку? 

Криденсу пришлось соврать:

— Пробовал. Ты лучше скажи, что тебе от меня надо? Я тебя не знаю, ты меня не знаешь. Может быть, я плохой человек? Но нет, ты приходишь сюда уже третий раз, как будто ничего не боишься. Ни родителей, ни разных проходимцев, ни… — Криденс запнулся, — меня.

Модести громко рассмеялась, да так, что аж выронила своего «Тома Сойера» в траву. 

— Да чего мне бояться? Я быстро бегаю, высоко прыгаю и больно царапаюсь. 

Родители все равно привыкли, что я… ну, немного сдвинутая, и уже не наказывают так, как раньше. А тебя я вообще ни капельки не боюсь. Ты, конечно, много ворчишь и как будто сам чего-то боишься, но глаза у тебя совсем не злые. Грустные какие-то, да, но не злые. В общем, совсем не то, что несут эти старые дуры в городе.

— И что же они тебе обо мне рассказали? Что я дьявольское отродье и родился весь в шерсти, с числом Зверя на лбу и с хвостом пониже спины? Что по ночам ворую у этих ненормальных оладьи и ночные тапочки? Ты ходишь сюда как в цирк, да? Посмотреть на местное чудовище? 

Все это Криденс говорил глухим голосом, уставившись себе под ноги. Он уже жалел, что на минуту поверил, что кто-то чужой может отнестись к нему хорошо просто так, бескорыстно, без всякой подлой мысли.

Модести сразу же перестала улыбаться и встала с пенька.

— Нет, все совсем не так! То есть… да, сначала я хотела посмотреть на этого чуднóго человека с кладбища, о которым слышала. Но только чтобы доказать им, что они ошибаются. 

Модести моментально залилась краской, и Криденс понял — врет. Как пить дать, пошла пощекотать нервы, полюбоваться на «нелюдя». Понял, и ему сразу стало противно.

— Потом смотрю — а ты и правда абсолютно обычный, ну ничего дьявольского нету. Знаешь, я в свои четырнадцать немного разбираюсь в людях и подлых, злобных чую за милю. Ты явно не такой. Ты просто очень одинокий и грустный. А все эти тетки, которые сочиняют — дуры.

Модести завершила свою быструю и пылкую речь покрутив пальцем у виска, показывая, какие именно дуры эти самые тетки.

Но настроение Криденса, столь ненадолго ставшее хорошим, уже было безвозвратно испорчено. Он и сам не мог сказать почему. Ведь и ему пора уже за столько лет привыкнуть к славе чужака, и девчонка вроде бы искренне извинилась, и все равно было ощущение, как будто дали съесть кусок сладкого пирога, а он прямо во рту превратился в что-то противное и горькое, как заплесневелый орех. Криденсу больше никого не хотелось видеть в этот вечер. Ему хотелось просто вернуться домой и заняться чем-нибудь скучным, но полезным. Например, починить спинку стула. Такое занятие здорово отвлекает от дурных мыслей.

Криденс глянул на небо — солнце уже садилось. Еще немного, и тут станет темно, а в темноте особо не поработаешь. Казалось бы, всего ничего побездельничал, а уже вечер, и обход до сих пор не закончен. «Вот, с этой болтовней всегда так, только сцепись языком с дураком, сам будешь дурак!» мысленно обругав себя, Криденс поднял глаза на Модести. Эта странная девчонка все еще топталась возле своего пенька и виновато улыбалась краешком рта, как будто стараясь вернуть то хорошее, что витало в воздухе еще минуту назад.

— Тебе лучше идти домой. Скоро стемнеет, мало ли кто шляется в такое время, — помедлив, произнес Криденс. Его глаза теперь не косили, они просто смотрели поверх головы Модести — так, словно он говорил не с живым, настоящим человеком, а с пустотой, с чем-то несущественным. С таким, ради чего даже не имеет смысла притворяться, что ты на это смотришь.

Она сразу как-то поникла. Подобрала книжку, — та во время разговора так и валялась на земле — сунула ее в сумку.

— Я могу сюда приходить… почитать тебе вслух? — услышал Криденс за спиной, уже направляясь вглубь кладбища.

— Во-первых, я грамотный. Во-вторых, делай что хочешь, мне все равно. — Он даже не обернулся. 

— А как мне тебя называть? 

От такого вопроса он только что не зарычал. Да отстанет эта чокнутая от него хоть когда-нибудь или нет?! Но сдержался и ответил как можно более холодно и сдержанно. 

Таким тоном, каким ответила бы мелкой Мартинс сама Мэри Лу, будь она жива:

— Это не имеет значения. 

Видимо, подействовало. Ответом ему было молчание. Наверное, поняла, что с ней не хотят болтать, и ушла. Тем лучше. Ему бы не хотелось кричать на нее.

Вернувшись домой затемно, с фонарем, Криденс первым делом пощупал белье. Недовольно вздохнул — все еще мокрое. Каша, которую он взялся разогревать, подгорела, и на вкус была хуже, чем ослиное дерьмо — как бы сказал доктор Томпсон: он, хоть и человек образованный, ругался не хуже простого фермера. Криденс в детстве с ужасом думал: сколько же всякой дряни доктор перепробовал, раз так хорошо разбирается в ее вкусах? И только со временем, понял, что это присказка, которую не нужно понимать буквально. В любом случае, сейчас она подходила наилучшим образом: Криденс съел эту мерзкую кашу лишь потому, что в доме не нашлось ничего лучше. Чувствовал он себя тоже если не как кусок ослиного дерьма, то все равно отвратительно. 

Свет, хоть и тусклый, резал глаза. Пляшущие в углах тени действовали на нервы. Криденс погасил керосинку и какое-то время сидел в полной темноте за столом, положив голову на сцепленные руки. Он почему-то уже давно любил полную темноту больше полумрака: она обволакивала, позволяла остаться наедине с самим собой. А Криденсу этого хотелось очень часто. 

Он слушал, как снаружи в ночи ухает сова, слушал, думал, и мысли его помимо воли возвращались к девчонке Мартинсов. Должно быть, ей задали хорошую трепку за то, что шляется до ночи невесть где. Криденс представил, как Модести идет одна, по пыльной дороге, мимо заброшенной фермы Кингсли (самая короткая дорога к дому Мартинсов, которые живут у черта на куличках). Она идет, а вокруг сгущаются синие сумерки. 

От этой картины ему сделалось не по себе. Конечно, в той развалюхе давно никто не живет, но слава о ней ходит не лучше, чем о нем самом. Вот только в отличие от сказок про ведьминого сына, ворующего оладьи, у людей есть все основания не любить ферму Кингсли. С тех пор, как хозяева вдруг в один день уехали, никому ничего не сказав, возле фермы не раз видели разных незнакомцев с самыми неприятными физиономиями. Бог знает, что у них там за дела: может быть, прячут спиртное для нелегальной торговли или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, но Криденс, хоть не трус, и сам не стал бы там крутиться после захода солнца. 

С другой стороны, Модести сказала, что быстро бегает и больно царапается. Такая не пропадет. И как-то ведь жила она все эти четырнадцать лет, до того как в ее папаше вдруг (очень кстати!) прорезались христианские чувства и он явился присмотреть за немощной сестрой, заодно прихватив всю семью. Вряд ли город, где Мартинсы жили раньше, был населен святыми и ангелами. Так что здесь можно особенно не переживать.

А вот в том, что дома Модести ждет нагоняй, Криденс был уверен на все сто процентов. И ему вновь стало жалко эту странную девочку. Криденс вдруг понял, что она, в сущности, так же одинока, как и он, несмотря на то, что живет в большой семье.

«Надо будет ей сказать, чтобы не гуляла допоздна». Криденс зевнул. Пора было ложиться спать.

Решив зажечь свет, он сунул руку в карман за спичками. Кроме коробка, пальцы вдруг нащупали там маленький шарик. Подарок Модести, жвачка. Криденс вспомнил, как, уже возвращаясь домой, хотел выбросить ее в ближайшие кусты, но отчего-то не сделал этого. Он вспомнил и улыбку, с которой Модести угощала его. Повертел шарик в пальцах, сунул его в рот и только тогда разжег керосинку. 

 

**Глава третья**

— Криденс! 

Он вздрогнул, услышав свое имя, и невольно обернулся. Модести махала ему рукой, стоя у садовой калитки. На ее плече висела знакомая тряпичная сумка, чем-то набитая доверху.

«Откуда она узнала мое имя? И зачем явилась ко мне домой?» Последняя их встреча — когда Модести принесла жвачку — была почти неделю назад, и Криденс уже думал, что или ее после позднего возвращения заперли под замок, или… Или ей просто надоело навещать местную «знаменитость». Но Модести все-таки пришла, и Криденс поймал себя на мысли, что, черт возьми, рад ее видеть. Впервые в жизни кто-то захотел его навестить, поэтому Криденс немного волновался.

Она как будто услышала его мысли:

— Ты тогда мне так и не сказал, как тебя зовут. А обращаться к тебе «Мистер Могильщик» было бы очень глупо. Поэтому я просто спросила у тети Ребекки. Она совсем не может ходить и даже садиться в постели, но соображает как надо. — Модести постучала себя пальцем по лбу, а Криденс только что не скривился, услышав имя ее тетки, этой старой сплетницы. Так как он молчал, Модести продолжила:

— Вообще-то Криденс — очень красивое имя. Только не похоже, что ты доверчивый, так ведь?

Криденс улыбнулся. Он делал это крайне редко, но тут почему-то захотелось.

— Не могу сказать, что мне нравится. Его мне дала приемная мать. Сам бы я себе такое не выбрал точно, будь моя воля. 

— Я могу войти? 

Криденс спохватился, что до сих пор не пригласил ее во двор.

— Пожалуй, да. — ответил он, собираясь открыть калитку. Но Модести, не дожидаясь, пока он это сделает, перемахнула через забор, да так быстро, что у Криденса, уже отвыкшего от ее проделок, только глаза на лоб полезли. 

Теперь она стояла прямо перед ним. Все в том же сером платье, завязанном на животе, но сегодня рукава, которые Модести всегда засучивала, были опущены вниз. Как если бы они что-то скрывали.

Поймав его взгляд, Модести задрала рукав на одной руке, и Криденс нервно сглотнул. «О Боже». Все предплечье девочки было покрыто огромными сине-багровыми кровоподтеками, которые местами уже желтели. По своему опыту Криденс хорошо знал: такие синяки появляются, когда тебя изо всех сил хватают за руки и трясут так, как будто хотят вытрясти душу. 

«Где ты опять шлялся, Криденс? Я же запретила тебе выходить на улицу без моего разрешения!» — прошелестел холодный голос где-то в самой глубине его головы — тихий, пугающий. Когда Мэри Лу произносила это на самом деле, она не шелестела, а кричала. Такое с ней случалось редко, и неизвестно, что было хуже — тихая, будничная ненависть приемной матери или ее неконтролируемая ярость. Если подумать, то все-таки второе… Криденс невольно коснулся бугристой полосы под глазом. «Конечно же, это просто ветка. Острая ветка… »

— И на другой то же самое. — Модести грустно улыбалась, и ее улыбка в сочетании с отвратительными пятнами выглядела очень жутко. Кожа на запястьях Криденса заныла, как будто это на его руках, а не на коже Модести, расползались мерзкие синяки.

— Что это? Кто это с тобой сделал?

— Отец. Он страшно разозлился, когда я пришла, ну и… потряс немного. Раньше меня лупили за непослушание, а потом смирились, и теперь просто орут. Если родители очень злятся, могут дать подзатыльник или трясти вот так. Больно, но я привыкла. 

Для Криденса в ее словах самым страшным прозвучало это спокойное «привыкла». Он подумал, что был прав в своем желании зарядить старому красномордому Мартинсу в рожу. Нельзя мучить тех, кто меньше и слабее тебя. Особенно если это твой ребенок.

— Да уж, свинство… Проходи, садись. — Криденс махнул рукой в сторону кривоногого плетеного стула, стоявшего у крыльца. Стулу было лет поболее, чем самому Криденсу, он принадлежал еще предыдущему кладбищенскому сторожу и, должно быть, помнил того молодым. Криденс садился на стул, когда нужно было начистить картошки (чем он, собственно, и занимался до прихода Модести) или что-нибудь починить при свете дня. На ступеньках сидеть неудобно, а в доме всегда темно, даже с керосинкой — от крошечного окошка толку мало.

Модести быстро прошла по дорожке, уселась на стул, пристроив сумку на коленях. Криденсу пришлось примоститься напротив нее на нижней ступеньке и дочищать картошку уже там. Беседе его занятие не помешает.

— За что они так с тобой? — Кажется, он и сам уже знал ответ.

— Ты же видел, какая я. Не люблю сидеть дома — лучше побродить по разным интересным местам, полазать по деревьям. Думать обо всем, сочинять. А они… — голос Модести сделался ядовитым, презрительным, — они хотят, чтобы я всегда крутилась поблизости и смотрела старшим в рот. Отец, мама, Эмили, Сью, брат Роберт, тетя Ребекка — все все время от меня чего-то хотят. Сбегай туда, сделай вот это, присмотри за мелкими, и еще много-много всего! А если я вдруг скажу «нет» — сразу ворчат, кричат, мол, Модести неблагодарная свинья и дурочка. Знаешь, как мне надоело так жить? — На ее глаза навернулись слезы. Криденс почувствовал себя неловко. Он положил нож и недочищенную картофелину обратно в тазик, понимая, что только изрежет себе пальцы, если будет одновременно слушать и работать.

А Модести тем временем продолжала:

— Они говорят, что я дурная, что на мне не женится никто, потому что на таких странных никогда не женятся. Что веду себя неприлично, и если маленькой девочке такое поведение еще простительно, то в мои четырнадцать это просто возмутительно. Ну и пусть! — Ее лицо покраснело от злости.: — Можно подумать, я хочу замуж. Ага, как же. Чтобы какой-то придурок день и ночь указывал, как ходить, как говорить и что делать. Нет уж, спасибо. Мне и отца с Робертом по уши хватает.

Знаешь, чего я хочу на самом деле? В цирке выступать, воздушной гимнасткой. Это такие девушки, которые вертятся на проволоке и делают в воздухе разные трюки — очень красиво. — Глаза Модести засверкали неподдельным восхищением. 

Криденс ни разу не был в цирке, поэтому просто кивнул. Он слишком хорошо понимал мечты Модести о свободе. Самому до сих пор иногда казалось, что Мэри Лу жива и сжимает свои жесткие пальцы на его горле, не давая сняться с места и начать новую жизнь

— А родители называют их потаскушками, ругаются. Сказали, что я, если к ним уйду, тоже стану такой…

Модести вдруг оборвала свою речь и начала горько всхлипывать.

Криденс встал со ступенек. Он был в растерянности. При нем никогда не плакали (по крайней мере, те, до кого Криденсу могло быть дело), и поэтому утешать он совсем не умел. Знал, конечно, что нужно обнять человека, похлопать по плечу, сказать что-то правильное, ободряющее. Например, «все хорошо». Или «держись». Но Криденс ненавидел прикасаться к людям, а еще больше он ненавидел, когда касались его самого. Прикосновения долгое время означали только боль. Но сейчас горе Модести так проникло в его душу, что Криденс был готов попытаться сделать это: утешить другого человека. 

— Ну, не плачь, не надо. Все правда будет хорошо. 

Правильные, подходящие слова приходили сами собой. Криденс опустился на корточки перед Модести и заставил себя коснуться ее руки. Его словно шибануло молнией через кончики пальцев. «Нет, ты не будешь отдергивать руку, Криденс! Терпи! Это всего лишь обычная, не слишком счастливая девочка. Она тебе не враг. Она не будет насмехаться над тобой, бить и мучить!» — мысленно сказал он себе. ощущение, как будто трогаешь раскаленный уголь, постепенно ушло. Не сразу, но оно ослабело, как слабеет боль от укола иглой.

Модести подняла голову. Слезы скатывались по ее щекам, видно было, что еще немного, и она просто разрыдается.

— Какой же ты… хороший, Криденс! О Господи! — А в следующий миг она бросилась ему на шею.

У Криденса потемнело в глазах. Ощущение было похоже на то, что он испытал однажды, когда местные мальчишки швырнули его, восьмилетнего, в затхлый обмелевший пруд. Зеленая ряска сомкнулась над головой, а грудь свело судорогой, не давая вдохнуть. Но он сумел сделать вдох… и легкие моментально наполнились водой.

Тогда они испугались, что он утонет, и помогли выбраться. Помимо страшной боли в груди и кашля, который еще долго мучил Криденса, ему, как обычно, чувствительно досталось от Мэри Лу — за то, что водится с кем попало.

Сейчас Криденс чувствовал себя почти так же. Не было, правда, кашля и боли, но показалось на миг, будто он куда-то проваливается. А потом это ощущение резко схлынуло и Криденс почувствовал странное, неизвестное ему раньше тепло. «Меня обнимают… И это даже… приятно?», — подумал он, прикрыв глаза и невольно обхватывая Модести за плечи. Он не мог вспомнить, обнимала ли его когда-нибудь Мэри Лу — если только очень-очень давно, в раннем детстве… а может, ему это только приснилось в редком добром сне. Он вздохнул и притянул Модести к себе.

— Все будет хорошо. — сказал он вслух и мысленно добавил: «Теперь ты мой друг».

Модести все еще всхлипывала, но все реже и тише. А потом она вдруг резко вскинула голову, чуть отстранилась и молча уставилась в его лицо.

— Твои глаза, — удивленно прошептала она. — Они больше не косят!

— Наверное, это потому что я хочу хорошо тебя видеть. — Криденс попытался улыбнуться. Вышло немного криво, но зато он вложил в эту улыбку все душу.

Потом они сидели на крыльце, болтали всем подряд и закусывали нехитрой снедью, которую Модести достала из сумки и разделила поровну.

— Это кукурузные оладьи. Во всяком случае, Сью, которая это готовила, называет их именно так. А мы и не спорим — со Сью себе дороже спорить! — хихикнула Модести, протягивая ему сверток с едой. Слезы высохли, она заметно повеселела, и Криденс был этому очень рад.

Оладьи оказались вполне съедобными, хоть и слегка пересоленными. Криденс подумал, что, пожалуй, сестра Модести просто искусный повар по сравнению с ним самим. . Подумал, но вслух не сказал. А еще он подумал, что кладбище сегодня вполне обойдется без него.

С тех пор так и повелось: Модести приходила к нему во двор или на кладбище, и они болтали, или она читала вслух, пока он работал, разные книжки, которые приносила с собой, не забывая очередную порцию оладьев или пирожков. и оладьями. За «Приключениями Тома Сойера», главному герою которых, как заметил Криденс, «очень повезло, что он не нарвался на Мэри Лу», последовали «Приключения Гекльберри Финна», «Принц и нищий» и множество других книг, какие только нашлись в Б-таунской библиотеке. 

Примерно через пару недель Криденс решил начать читать сам и впервые за всю жизнь переступил порог этой самой библиотеки. Неприветливо переглянулся с портретом своего косоглазого «родственника», смущенно кивнул библиотекарю однако вышел уже с целой стопкой книг. Модести по-прежнему читала ему вслух — это стало их доброй традицией, — но все чаще Криденс сам засиживался допоздна с книжкой. Щурясь, разбирал при неярком свете керосиновой лампы строчки, повествующие о жизни других людей, порой похожей на его собственную, а иногда и совершенно иной. Теперь он понял, как много потерял. Оказывается, читать можно ради собственного удовольствия, а не потому, что над душой кто-то стоит с ремнем в руках.

С каждым новым днем, проведенным с Модести, с каждой прочитанной страницей Криденс почти физически ощущал, как ломается, трещит давняя, прочная скорлупа, что, казалось, навеки облепила его ум и душу. Образ Мэри Лу, которая давно умерла, но все эти годы незримо присутствовала в его жизни, отравляя собой сны, постепенно тускнел, выцветал. Так выцветает старая газета, если ее забыть на солнечном окне. Проходит время, и вот уже не разобрать, что же там было написано. Криденс, знал, что никогда не сможет полностью забыть ту, что исковеркала ему жизнь — слишком глубоки были зарубка в памяти и рубцы на коже. Но все равно приемная мать вспоминалась все реже и реже. И он был безумно этому рад.

Модести стала его другом — единственным и настоящим. И Криденс стал все сильнее волноваться за нее, Криденс уговаривая не приходить слишком часто и не засиживаться у него допоздна. Он теперь прекрасно знал, кто и что ждет ее дома.

Одним погожим августовским деньком, в меру теплым и не слишком солнечным они лежали рядышком на траве, и Модести учила Криденса играть в игру «На что похоже облако».

— Смотри: вот это — большое — похоже на бутылку для кукурузного масла! А вон то? — Модести ткнула наугад пальцем в нежную небесную синеву. Криденс перестал жевать травинку и прищурился.

— Не могу понять! То ли на задницу, то ли на лицо помощника шерифа, — глубокомысленно ответил он, еле сдерживая смех.

Модести залилась звонким хохотом:

— Боже, Криденс, как тебе не стыдно! Такие вещи говорить! Хотя… — Она повернула к нему лицо и сказала самым серьезным тоном: — Если по секрету, то этот тип и правда здорово смахивает на задницу с глазами. 

Криденс улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. Еще совсем недавно он и представить себе не мог, что будет смеяться и шутить с этой странной Девчонкой-С-Забора…

— Кто научил тебя этой игре? Сестры?

— Нет, тетя. 

— Ребекка, что ли?! — Криденс, уверенный, что эта старая выжига Ребекка Мартинс вообще не знает никаких игр и шуток, притворно ужаснулся.

— Нет, Криденс, другая тетя. По матери. Ее звали Милли. — Глаза Модести потускнели, и Криденс сразу сообразил, что с этой тетей Милли случилось что-то неладное. Модести отвернулась, снова уставившись в небо, по которому ползла длинная узкая туча, похожая на старый носок.

— Тетя Милли была младшей в семье моей матери. Когда я родилась, маме было двадцать шесть, а ей — только десять. Она жила с нами и очень любила меня, хотя иногда и называла несносной малявкой. А я чаще всего звала ее просто «Милли». Ну какая может быть тетя в семнадцать лет! 

Модести печально усмехнулась, не отрывая глаз от «старого носка», который уже наполовину скрылся за кроной дуба.

— Она учила меня разным играм, песенкам и считалкам. Милли всегда говорила, что во мне искра Божья и я не должна никому позволять ее задуть. Наверное, она уже тогда откуда-то знала, как сложно мне придется. Честное слово, никто у нас не был мне большим другом. Старшие сестры считали меня глупой, а Роберт любил таскать меня за волосы и бросать жуков за шиворот. Это потом он начал во всем подражать отцу, сделался такой весь из себя унылый и благочестивый, ну прямо пастор. Только воротничка нет. А кошек до сих пор пинает, если не видит никто! — Криденс услышал в ее голосе нотки ничем не прикрытого презрения. Он молчал, понимая, что для Модести сейчас лучше всего просто выговориться.

— Маленькие меня вроде бы любят. Хоть и не все. Но мама запрещает мне учить их всяким забавам, говорит, что это неприлично. 

Так вот… Милли умерла, когда мне было восемь. Просто в один день уснула и не проснулась. Никто не объяснил почему, она же всегда была крепкой и здоровой. 

Правда, перед этим бабушка и моя мать устроили ей страшную взбучку. Кричали на нее, таскали за волосы, бабушка даже влепила ей пару пощечин… Милли, видите ли, собралась выйти замуж за неверующего парня, Дэнни Китса, который им не нравился. Страшное преступление, да? 

Криденс очень хотел утешить Модести, но терпел — сейчас ее не стоило трогать.

— Она незадолго до того сказала мне: «Когда я выйду замуж за Дэнни, ты непременно будешь танцевать на моей свадьбе». — По щеке Модести поползла слеза. — А сама умерла… И тогда я решила, что если и выйду замуж, то только когда сбегу из дома. Чтобы никто мне не мешал. И уж точно ни за какие коврижки не пойду за того, на кого укажут родители. 

Криденс молча накрыл ее руку своей. Он думал о том, как это, должно быть, больно и страшно — потерять дорогого человека только потому, что ему запретили самому вершить свою судьбу.

Он попробовал представить себе, каково это — хотеть жениться, и не смог. Девушки никогда не смотрели на него иначе, чем на опасного дурачка, неприятное животное, которое можно издалека потыкать палочкой, не приближаясь — не дай Бог, укусит. А он был так погружен в работу и свое прошлое, что тоже толком и не думал о них. 

Модести выдохнула и закрыла глаза. 

— Я так рада, что ты выслушал меня. Наверное, ни с кем другим я бы не смогла этим поделиться. Ты самый лучший мой друг. Нет, не так. Ты — мой единственный друг! — Она произнесла это с таким жаром, что можно было не сомневаться. 

Криденс еще крепче сжал ее пальцы.

— Ты тоже, — просто ответил он. Все другие слова оказались бы лишними.

 

**Глава четвертая**

_ …Пуговица так долго не хочет сдвигаться с места, что Криденс уже думает, что ничего не выйдет. А ведь вчера получалось само! «Ну, давай же, давай!» — шепчет он, протягивая руку вперед. Но пуговица от пальто Мэри Лу, будто смеясь над ним, все так же лежит на истертых досках пола. Криденс с досады дергает себя за уши. Не может быть, чтобы не получилось, надо только постараться. «Давай!» Вдруг черный роговой кружок вздрагивает и…подползает к Криденсу. Медленно-медленно.  _

_ Криденс восхищен, но не может полностью отдаться этому чувству — ведь тогда все усилия пойдут прахом. Прикусив от напряжения губу, он немного приподнимает руку вверх. Пуговица, несколько секунд поелозив по полу туда-сюда, взмывает в воздух и зависает на уровне его глаз. «Да!» Криденс заставляет ее подплыть к нему по воздуху, а потом встает с пола, где просидел уже почти полчаса. Теперь пуговица повторяет все движения его руки, то подлетая чуть ли не к самому потолку — высокому, затканному сетью непуганых почтенных пауков, — то кружится вокруг головы. Криденс смеется. _

_ Он бежит в соседнюю комнату, где Мэри Лу, как обычно, занята чтением душеспасительных книг. _

_ — Мам, смотри, как я могу! Прямо как святые в Библии! — Криденс улыбается, пуговица мельтешит вокруг него, как муха. _

_ Мэри Лу откладывает книгу и встает из кресла. Криденс слишком увлечен созданным «чудом», он не замечает холодной ярости в ее глазах. _

_ — Правда, это здо… — Договорить он не успевает, сбитый с ног сильной затрещиной. Пуговица падает рядом с ним на пол, катится и неподвижно застывает у ног Мэри Лу. _

_ — Больше. Никогда. Так. Не. Делай, — отчетливо произносит она каждое слово, даже не повышая голоса. Криденс, лежа на полу, прижимает руки к лицу, чувствуя, как в носу что-то неприятно щекочет. Он так потрясен, что даже не плачет.  _

_ — Но… но, я же хотел сделать чудо, как святые… — шепчет он, тупо уставившись на лежащий перед ним черный кружочек. _

_ — Ты не святой, Криденс, о нет. И это не чудо. Это дьявольщина, которую я не потерплю в своем доме.  _

_ Из носа Криденса течет кровь. Она капает на пол и расползается на досках уродливыми темными кляксами… _

— Ничего себе! Так ты правда мог двигать разные штуки, не прикасаясь к ним? — В глазах Модести заплясали озорные огоньки. Она даже отложила свою новую книжку — про цветы. Они проводили этот день возле «камня Бартоломью»: Модести, по своему обыкновению, читала, а Криденс занимался починкой оградки вокруг надгробия — кто-то сильно ее расшатал.

— Ну да, я хотел порадовать ма…мисс Бэрбоун. Она постоянно говорила о Боге, о грехах и спасении души, о чудесах, которые творили Иисус и разные святые. Я, грешным делом, подумал: вдруг то, что выходит у меня само собой — чудо и понравится ей? Вдруг она тогда сможет меня полюбить? Мне было семь, я был еще очень глуп. — Голос Криденса на мгновение будто охрип. — Но она только била меня, все чаще и сильнее. Говорила, что это все от дьявола. Что я проклят. Что если не прекращу эти «дьявольские штуки», то никогда не попаду в рай, и мою душу будут рвать бесы. — Криденс потупил взгляд. Ему было неприятно вспоминать все это. — Я проделал это всего несколько раз, но с тех пор больше не пробовал. Зачем?

Модести подошла к нему и погладила по голове.

— Может, тебе надо сейчас попытаться? Мэри Лу больше нет, никто не скажет, что это гадость и чертовщина. И ты сам себе докажешь, что она больше не имеет над тобой никакой власти. Что ты живешь так, как хочется тебе самому, а не ей. Попробуй! А не выйдет — просто забудь. 

Криденс, помедлив, опустил руку в карман. «В конце концов, это чистая правда. Я не сын Мэри Лу, и могу делать что захочу».

— Ладно. — сказал он, достав четвертак. — Я постараюсь, но может и не выйти. Не гляди так, я стесняюсь. 

Криденс слегка покраснел. Модести ободряюще потрепала его по плечу: 

— Ничего, все хорошо.

Он положил монетку на ладонь. Долго-долго сверлил ее взглядом — ничего. 

«Дурак! А чего ты еще хотел, спустя столько лет!» Криденс уже хотел сдаться, как вдруг монетка — как тогда, бесконечно давно — вздрогнула и вспорхнула над ладонью, словно какое-то диковинное насекомое. Модести восторженно заверещала, прижав руки к груди:

— Господи! И правда летает! 

«Вспомнить бы, как я это делал». Криденс слегка соврал — последний раз он проделывал подобный трюк года три назад, но этого времени могло хватить на то, чтобы позабыть и разучиться. Криденс, чувствуя, как по лбу скатывается пот, шевельнул пальцами. Монетка на мгновение снизилась, но уже спустя секунду взлетела высоко-высоко и заплясала в воздухе над их головами, повторяя каждое движение руки Криденса. Модести следила за ее полетом с таким детским восхищением, что Криденс заулыбался. Он заставил монетку полетать вокруг Модести, потом долететь до дерева у ограды (дальше она начинала крениться к земле) и вернуться обратно, прямо ему в ладонь. И только тогда выдохнул и расслабился.

— У меня получилось. — неверяще пробормотал он. Модести сразу же бросилась его обнимать, и следующие минут десять они просто прыгали и кричали, как счастливые дети.

— А знаешь что? — вдруг сказала Модести, когда полчаса спустя они вновь валялись на траве. — А давай вместе сбежим и будем работать в цирке. Я стану воздушной гимнасткой, а ты сможешь фокусы показывать. Вместе точно не пропадем.

— Было бы забавно. — Криденс слегка смутился, представив себя управляющим кучей разных предметов, летающих, точно птицы. Еще больше он смутился, представив Модести прыгающей по натянутой высоко в воздухе проволоке. Но где-то в глубине души ему и впрямь хотелось удрать вместе с ней подальше от их унылого городка.

— Но тебя же родители найдут и вернут обратно.

— Не найдут. Я уж постараюсь, чтоб не нашли. Лучше жить где угодно, даже сдохнуть, чем дальше здесь прозябать. — Модести зло сморщила нос.

— Согласен. Но я пока могу поднять только что-то мелкое. Вряд ли в цирке нужен человек, который по десять минут уговаривает взлететь один четвертак.

— Так ты тренируйся! Тогда сможешь поднять даже целого слона, — воодушевленно заявила Модести. Криденс видел этого самого слона только на картинках, но знал, что это очень большое и тяжелое существо. «Дай Бог мне сначала управиться с чем-нибудь полегче, вроде яблок и стульев, а там и до слонов дойдем!» — решил он. 

И Криденс принялся усердно тренироваться. Бывало, весь вечер после работы проводил, заставляя летать по комнате ложки, спичечные коробки, яблоки и миски. До боли в мышцах и рези в глазах.

Дом Криденса теперь выглядел так, как будто в нем дралась шайка бандитов. Первая попытка поднять стул закончилась тем, что несчастный предмет мебели сначала ударился о потолок, а потом с грохотом разлетелся об пол. Криденс тогда долго ругался самыми последними словами, пытаясь заново собрать воедино спинку, сиденье и ножки.

Получилось у него не особо хорошо: стул после восстановления годился только в качестве подпорки для гладильной доски. Криденс решил впредь быть осторожнее и не рисковать той немногочисленной мебелью, что у него имелась. Потому стулья он заменил старыми рассохшимися деревянными ящиками, которые в изобилии валялись во дворе и обычно шли на растопку. Три ящика разбились в щепки, но на четвертом Криденс почувствовал, что уже может справиться и с таким тяжелым предметом.

Свои упражнения с большими, громоздкими вещами он проводил во дворе, после того, как стемнеет, когда никто бы не смог подглядывать за ним через забор, чтобы потом судачить про «чертова сына, у которого уже ящики порхают по двору, как птички «. Порой он улыбался, представляя какую-нибудь старую сплетницу, к примеру, миссис Браун, и ее испуг, случись просвистеть над головой стулу или лопате. «Да, это тебе не сочинять про меня небылицы с оладьями — чтоб мне никогда их больше не есть, если я хоть раз у тебя что-то украл, старая ты дура!» — думал Криденс, запуская в воздух разные предметы так, чтобы они описывали ровные и красивые круги в свете фонаря.

Спустя неделю он уже с легкостью показывал Модести разные фокусы с вещами размером от цента и до крупной коробки. Они опять встретились у «камня Бартоломью», потому что рядом была удобная полянка, подходящая для такой демонстрации.

Пока Криденс переводил дух после очередного «фокуса» и пил воду из чайника, Модести разглядывала забавные синие цветы, похожие на колокольчики, которые пышно разрослись вокруг надгробия основателя города. На коленях у нее лежали «Цветы и травы» — толстый справочник любителя декоративных садовых растений.

— Знаешь, что это за цветы, Криденс? — указала она пальцем на «колокольчики».

— Нет. То есть я знаю, что их семена мистеру Томпсону привез его приятель из Бостона — большой любитель повозиться с растениями. А доктор велел мне посадить их на могиле этого старого проходимца Бартоломью, будь он неладен. Сказал — они сюда очень подходят. Хотя по мне — нет разницы, что сажать на могиле: хоть эти колокольчики, хоть розы, хоть ромашки. Если уж человек был дерьмом, то никакие цветы его не украсят. — Криденс сплюнул. Он не любил первого Бэрбоуна по многим причинам: начиная с того, что тот был, по слухам, крайне жесток и своенравен, и заканчивая тем, что мистер Бартоломью приходился предком ненавистной Мэри Лу, и именно его фамилию он теперь вынужден был носить.

— Мне он тоже не нравится. Видела в библиотеке портрет — ох и противная рожа, злющая! Такой если привидится ночью, так лопатой не отмашешься, — рассмеялась Модести.

— Уж отмашусь, будь спокойна. Я с этой лопатой столько лет провозился, она мне как родная стала. А ему бы с удовольствием зарядил по косоглазой роже. Тоже мне, отец-основатель нашелся. Убийца чокнутый, вот он кто, — уверенно заявил Криденс, недобро покосившись на могилу «предка». 

— А ведь эти эти синие цветы — не колокольчики, как ты их назвал. Это горечавка. Вот, смотри. — Модести, оказывается, нашла нужную страницу иповернула к нему книгу так, чтобы было видно картинки. — Значит, доктор сказал, что она подходит Бартоломью? Странно… 

— Почему? Да какая разница? Вот я бы ему вообще все сорняком засадил.

— Просто … Знаешь, что такое язык цветов? Нет? Это когда каждый цветок обозначает что-нибудь: пожелание здоровья, любовь, разлуку, смерть. Так знающие люди составляют букеты, чтоб со смыслом было. Я в этой же книжке прочитала. Здорово, да?

— Ну и что?

— Тут под каждой картинкой внизу приписка мелкими буковками, что это растение обозначает на языке цветов. И… Выходит, что горечавка — это несправедливость… или, наоборот, справедливость. Интересно, что доктор Томпсон имел в виду?

Криденс поскреб затылок:

— Я так думаю, он тоже не знает, хороший был человек этот Бартоломью или нет, вот и выбрал такой цветок, что как ни крути — будет правильно. Ох, черт! — Правый глаз немилосердно зачесался, и Криденс принялся его тереть, часто моргая.

— Слушай, я давно хотела тебя спросить, только было как-то неловко. Где ты так лицо поранил? Смотрю, глаз чудом уцелел.

— Это ветка. Острая ветка. Шел, зацепился, — машинально произнес он старую, давным-давно заученную ложь, которую привык говорить каждому, кто спрашивал его о шраме у глаза. Но слова прозвучали слишком неубедительно, или, может быть, голос слишком дрожал, и Модести ни капли ему не поверила.

— Нет, пожалуйста, скажи правду. Я вижу, что ты врешь. Кто тебя так отделал?

Криденс хотел что-то придумать, перевести разговор в другое русло, но губы предательски не желали размыкаться, и он молчал. 

Модести замерла, пораженная внезапной догадкой:

— А ведь я, кажется, знаю. Это она, это твоя приемная мамаша! Но…за что?

Сердце Криденса словно превратилось в ледяной комок. «Нет, нельзя больше это скрывать!» Он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и впервые в жизни отважился открыть всю правду.

— Мне было... наверное, лет девять, может, чуть меньше. У мисс Бэрбоун в комнате стоял старый комод, большой такой, резной, с кучей ящиков. Там лежало белье, а в одном ящике, запертом на ключ, хранилось что-то очень важное. Я, хоть и боялся ее, но любопытство распирало:, что же именно там лежит? Но никак не выпадало подходящего случая хоть краем глаза подглядеть. А меня так разбирало, что думать не мог ни о чем, кроме того, как бы туда забраться.

Как-то раз мисс Бэрбоун вышла встретить почтальона, а ящик запереть забыла. Я мигом нос туда сунул, смотрю — много разных листов, на них буквы, цифры, печати. Ничего не разберешь. Теперь-то понимаю: то были какие-то счета или документы. Мне они показались неинтересными. Хотел уже задвинуть ящик — и вдруг увидел конверт. . Потянул за уголок, открыл — в нем небольшой свернутый листочек и еще один конвертик, в такие обычно фотографии складывают. Развернул листок — это оказалось старое письмо. 

Успел прочитать только пару строчек, когда она вернулась. Никогда ни до, ни после я не видел мисс Бэрбоун такой злой. Нет… злой она была всегда, а тут… просто пришла в ярость. Я… — Криденс почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Модести смотрела на него во все глаза и держала за руку, но ему все равно казалось, он вот-вот свалится в обморок. 

— Может, лучше не будешь продолжать? — дрогнувшим голосом прошептала Модести. — Если так страшно, то лучше не вспоминай, не мучай себя. 

— Нет, я должен, раз уж начал. Она набросилась на меня. Кричала, что я дрянной мальчишка, сующий нос не в свои дела. Что я урод с гнилой кровью. Била, таскала за волосы. Должно быть, она сумела вырвать у меня конверт, в который я от страха вцепился мертвой хваткой. Не помню, как это произошло, но только мисс Бэрбоун отхлестала меня им по лицу и вдобавок исцарапала ногтями. Остановилась, только когда до нее дошло, что именно она натворила. Мне показалось, что я ослеп, глаз залила кровь, — и я кричал от безумной боли. Она подумала, что выбила мне глаз, что я умираю, начала суетиться, бегать. Говорила, что, мол, я сам виноват во всем. И еще что-то, я не запомнил. 

Модести, страшно бледная, сидела перед ним словно окаменев.

— И… что было потом?

— Потом? Ничего. Доктору Томпсону, которого ей пришлось позвать, она сказала, что ее дорогого сына так изуродовали дети на улице. Я плохо соображал и, пожалуй, сам был готов в это поверить.

Мне очень повезло — глаз остался цел, я даже вижу им так же хорошо, как и другим. Но шрам никуда не исчез. Пока лицо заживало, я не выходил из дома, чтобы не вызывать пересуды. Лежал в постели и все время думал: что же такого было в том письме, что ма… Мэри Лу готова была меня убить, лишь бы я не прочел. А она была готова, я уверен.

Со временем я почти забыл о письме. Мэри Лу велела молчать про эту историю, никому ни слова. И я постарался все забыть, твердя себе, что это была ветка. Острая, сучковатая ветка. 

Криденс замолчал. Модести, ничего не говоря, обвила его шею руками. Он в ответ обнял ее за плечи. Так, в тишине, они просидели добрых полчаса.

Потом Криденс, так и не размыкая объятий, произнес:

— Знаешь, я и до сих пор иногда думаю, что же за тайна была у Мэри Лу. Что она могла скрывать от меня такого, что я чуть не поплатился глазом? 

— А то письмо, она его сожгла? — Голос Модести был приглушенным и бесцветным.

— Письмо-то? Нет, я его потом видел. Лет в пятнадцать, незадолго до того, как Мэри Лу отправилась на тот свет. Она его спрятала вместе с конвертом в старую религиозную брошюрку, которую все равно бы никто не стал читать. Мне надо было ее подвинуть, чтобы другую книгу поставить, а оно и вылетело, прямо мне под ноги.

— И ты не посмотрел?

— Нет. Не смог. Только поднял тот проклятый конверт, как сразу вспомнил Мэри Лу, какое у нее было тогда страшное лицо. И глаз опять такой же болью полоснуло. Я поскорее засунул письмо туда, откуда взял…Иногда мне кажется, что оно не хотело чтобы я его прочитал. А иногда, наоборот жалею, что не сделал этого.

— Почему жалеешь?

— Ну, может тогда бы я, наконец, разобрался, в чем дело. Иногда думаю: а что, если в том письме есть что-то про мою родную мать? Может, Мэри Лу ее знала и ненавидела, и от меня скрывала, что знает. Может, она меня украла у матери, или убила ее, или еще что-то подлое устроила. С нее бы вполне сталось. Не хочу об этом думать, а порой как придет в голову, как застрянет там… Будто и не было этих лет, что я живу без мисс Бэрбоун. Будто именно поэтому мне так тяжело ее забыть.

Модести чуть отстранилась и очень внимательно на него посмотрела. К ней явно возвращалась вся прежняя решимость.

— Слушай, оно ведь так и будет тебя терзать. Тут только два выхода: или очень-очень постараться забыть, или… Отыскать тот конверт и прочесть письмо.

Криденсу вдруг показалось, что подул прохладный ветерок, хотя день стоял теплый и ни одна травинка не шелохнулась. Неужели все решается так просто? «А хочу ли я?» Но представив годы, десятилетия, всю жизнь до самой старости, отравленную призраком Мэри Лу и сомнениями, он понял — хочет. 

— Хорошо. Но там ли еще оно? Хотя… Вряд ли той родственнице Мэри Лу были нужны старые книжки, . Может, до сих пор так и стоит на полке… Только как мне внутрь попасть? Двери и окна заколочены. 

— Ой, делов-то! Можно где-нибудь внизу отодрать доски и пролезть, — фыркнула Модести. Она явно ничего и никого не боялась, Криденс любил ее в том числе и за это бесстрашие, которого не хватало ему самому, но порой Модести его очень удивляла.

— Но ведь если поймают, то очень не поздоровится. Лезть в чужие дома — а он больше не мой — незаконно.

— И этот человек говорил мне, что помощник шерифа — задница с глазами. — Модести возвела очи к небу. — Как будто кто-то стережет у входа и сразу побежит в полицию, ага, как же. Я живу здесь всего ничего, а прекрасно знаю — ночью тут все спят, как сурки. К тому же мы ведь не собираемся сильно шуметь?

Криденс чуть не поперхнулся слюной.

— Кто это «мы»?! Модести, ты что, хочешь улизнуть из дома среди ночи! Родители тебя прибьют!

— Послушай, ничего такого не будет. Я тихонько, до рассвета никто не хватится. Уже сто раз такое проделывала, когда еще в другом городе жили — никто не заметил.

Криденс пожал плечами. Ему сложно было поверить, что в семье из четырнадцати человек никто ничего не заметит, но при этом он знал, что Модести врет очень редко. 

— Все равно нет. Я не могу тебя так подставлять. И вообще, это же нужно мне, а не тебе. — Криденс постарался говорить как можно более серьезно и убедительно.

Но Модести только фыркнула еще раз. Поддала носком ботинка лежащий в траве камешек.

— Я же все равно как-нибудь за тобой прослежу и сбегу. Ты же знаешь.

— Да. А еще я знаю, что ты вредная малявка. — Криденс легонько пихнул ее в плечо и улыбнулся, показывая, что шутит. Он подумал, что им лучше держаться вместе во время этого рискованного приключения. Тогда он хотя бы будет уверен, что Модести никто не обидит по дороге, пока она доберется от фермы к его дому и от старого дома Бэрбоунов — обратно к себе.

— Хорошо, вместе — так вместе. Но только никаких козлиных прыжков, ничего такого, ладно?

— Ура! — заверещала Модести и тут же изобразила самый что ни на есть отличный козлиный прыжок.

 

**Глава пятая**

Два дня спустя поздним вечером Криденс сидел в кустах напротив фермы Мартинсов и ждал, пока везде погаснет свет и все, кроме одного человека, уснут.

У него уже порядочно затекли ноги, когда на ведущей от фермы тропинке появилось движущееся пятнышко, едва различимое в слабом лунном свете. Оно приближалось, становилось все больше и больше, и вот в лицо Криденсу ударил луч света — он зажмурился от неожиданности, — и сразу же погас. 

— Это я, все хорошо. Раньше не могла выйти. Сью все время ворочалась, зубами скрипела, думала, вот-вот проснется.

Он слышал голос Модести, но из-за вспышки никак не мог проморгаться — перед глазами плясали цветные пятна.

— Хорошо, да, но не могла бы ты больше не светить этой штукой мне прямо в лицо? — проворчал он, когда пятна наконец рассеялись: вылез из кустов и с наслаждением размял ноги.

— Видишь, какой фонарик? Электрический! — Модести в полутьме щелкнула кнопкой, и траву у них под ногами озарила короткая вспышка. — Чтобы он светил, надо нажимать каждый раз заново, иначе гаснет.

— Ну и толку-то от него? Керосиновый получше будет. — Криденс не разделял ее восхищения.

— С ним возни больше, и разбить легко, а этот удобный, можно быстро свет погасить и спрятаться. 

— Ладно, но я нормальную лампу тоже взял. Как-то она привычнее.

— А лом взял?

— Как же без него. — «Да уж, как будто на грабеж собираемся...»

Молча, стараясь не шуметь, они добрались до центральной (и, по сути, единственной настоящей) улицы Бартоломьютауна. На восточного конце ее стоял дом… его бывший дом. Фонари в округе не горели, и Криденс решил, что им с Модести это очень на руку. 

Лезть решили через окно кухонной пристройки. Оно выходило на пустырь, за которым стояли какие-то заброшенные лачуги, а за ними начинались кукурузные поля — в этом месте город заканчивался.

Отодрав доски, Криденс сначала подсадил Модести, и только потом залез сам, с трудом протиснувшись в маленькое отверстие. Посветив фонарем, он аж присвистнул — «дорогая» родственница покойной Мэри Лу вынесла из кухни все, что смогла, до последней целой кастрюли и острого ножа. По углам гнездились пауки — его старые знакомые, — которым теперь никто не мешал развешивать свое кружево где угодно. 

Держа Модести за руку, под мерное щелканье фонаря, он вышел в холл. Доски пола похрустывали под их ногами при каждом шаге. Тонущее в густой тьме, которую не мог разогнать прерывистый свет, все здесь казалось еще более гнетущим, чем раньше. Криденс вспомнил, как читал Эдгара По, и, горько усмехнувшись, подумал: жаль, писатель умер за много лет до рождения Мэри Лу — вот уж вдохновился бы на сотню книг! Даже Модести притихла и крепко сжимала одной рукой пальцы Криденса, а второй — свой щелкающий фонарик. Как будто он был оружием, способным победить этот многолетний мрак.

Вот зеркало. Интересно, там ли еще его зеркальный двойник? Криденс решил, что совсем не хочет его видеть сейчас. Вот старая, страшно скрипучая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Криденс отвел взгляд. Ему начало казаться, что вот-вот откроется на ступенях появится Мэри Лу со свечой. «Криденс, где ты был?» Он вздрогнул и тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. «Нет. Здесь никого нет. И не было давным-давно. А она — в могиле, за которой ты иногда ухаживаешь, стараясь не думать, о той, кто в ней лежит. Все кончено». Модести еще крепче сдавила его руку, помогая вернуться к реальности.

— Это здесь. Та женщина и тут все разграбила бы, но, должно быть, книги ее не интересуют. — Криденс указал на высокий темный шкаф, тесно заставленный разнообразными корешками. — Здесь у Мэри Лу одни христианские стоят, даже у каких-то шарлатанов, и у тех брошюрки с гимнами покупала. Грешно плохо о покойниках говорить, да только, думается, она в Бога не верила. Потому что никого не любила и, тем более, не прощала. — Криденс был рад, что Модести сейчас не видит его лицо — она пыталась разобрать незнакомые названия, подсвечивая себе фонариком

— Ого! Какой-то «Молот ведьм»! Что это такое?

— Мисс Бэрбоун верила, что ведьмы до сих пор существуют и их надо уничтожать, как уничтожал ее прапрапрадед Бартоломью, которого она боготворила. А это какая-то очень старая книга, помню, она еще говорила, что не лучший перевод. Там будто бы написано, чем занимаются ведьмы и что с ними делать, не знаю точно, я никогда не пробовал прочесть.

— А… ты? Ты же тоже, ну, делал эти фокусы с пуговицей?

— Не знаю, почему она меня терпела. Наверное, думала, что, перевоспитывая «дьявольское отродье», делает богоугодное дело, что спасает мою душу. Уж не знаю, что она спасла… — Криденс замолчал, чувствуя, как начинает зудеть правый глаз. Здесь, в это доме, призраки прошлого мучили его сильнее всего. 

Модести молча погладила его по руке.

На то, чтобы найти письмо, ушло минут десять. Криденс не мог вспомнить, в какой именно брошюрке его видел, поэтому брал все похожие и встряхивал их. «Наверное, Мэри Лу его сожгла. Или перепрятала. Так можно с неделю искать». Он уже был готов отчаяться, как вдруг знакомый конверт упал к его ногам. 

Модести сразу же подобрала его.

— Ну что, откроешь? — Ее глаза в рваной полутьме казались абсолютно черными. 

— Да.

Пальцы слегка дрожали, когда он вытащил из конверта сложенный вдвое лист бумаги и опустился на корточки. Модести встала за его плечом, готовая щелкать кнопкой фонарика столько, сколько понадобится.

Прыгающий свет выхватывал аккуратные, как по линейке написанные строчки. Местами буквы казались размазанными, как будто на письмо капнули водой.

_ «Дорогая Мэри! Признаться, твои слова вчера меня очень встревожили и испугали, но я бы не смог исчезнуть, совсем ничего тебе не сказав и не объяснив. Дело в том, что я женат, и это, поверь, многое меняет. В противном случае я бы женился на тебе, но, увы, развод невозможен. Твое положение весьма затруднительно, понимаю, но в наше время есть люди, которые за определенную плату всегда помогут из него выйти. Если же нет — я ничем помочь не могу, потому что не имею возможности взять в семью ребенка от другой женщины. _

_ Не трудись меня искать, я сегодня же уплываю к себе на родину, и, скорее всего, к тому моменту, как ты заберешь это письмо в гостинице, мой корабль уже отчалит. К тому же имя и фамилия, которыми я тебе представлялся — вымышленные. Сама должна понимать — безопасность превыше всего. _

_ Искренне желаю тебе счастья и сил справиться со всеми трудностями. _

_ Твой К. Л». _

Криденс сидел, силясь понять, что все это значит. Модести терпеливо щелкала фонариком. Она не пыталась прочесть письмо, понимая, что оно касается только Криденса.

Мысли в его голове лихорадочно метались. «У Мэри Лу был ребенок от кого-то? А куда он потом делся? Умер, она свихнулась и решила отыграться на мне?» В конверте было еще что-то. Криденс вытащил маленький бумажный пакетик. «Фотография» — вспомнил он. Руки плохо слушались, поэтому, не сумев открыть, он просто разорвал тонкую бумагу. Внутри была небольшая фотокарточка, а на ней…

В женщине Криденс с огромным удивлением узнал Мэри Лу. Только совсем молодую, пожалуй, ровесницу его нынешнего. Одетая по моде 1900-х годов, она счастливо улыбалась — раньше Криденс был убежден, что эта женщина не умела улыбаться вообще. Под руку ее держал мужчина лет тридцати пяти. Лицо мужчины показалось Криденсу странно знакомым, хотя он мог бы поклясться, что никогда не видел этого человека в Б-тауне.

— Криденс, да это же вылитый ты! — вдруг воскликнула Модести, не сумевшая сдержать любопытство и распиравшие ее эмоции.

Криденс почувствовал, как что-то внутри обрывается. Да, человек действительно был чрезвычайно похож на него. Даже слишком. Таким бы, наверное, мог стать Криденс в его возрасте. Тот же нос с горбинкой, лоб, высокие скулы и крупная челюсть. Только глаза смотрели как-то неприятно: лукаво, неискренне. 

Обратную сторону фотографии пересекала надпись, но почерк отличался от того, которым было написано письмо. Криденс хорошо знал этот почерк — сколько раз он видел его в расписках для лавочника или в собственной прописи — как пример того, как красиво и аккуратно должны писать  _ порядочные _ люди. 

_ «Любимому К. от Мэри в знак наших чувств» _

— Криденс? Что с тобой? — Обеспокоенный голос Модести доносился как будто через толщу воды. Но Криденс почти ее слышал ее. Он переводил взгляд с фотографии на письмо и обратно, а в голове все громче и громче звучал холодный свистящий шепот:

_ «Помнишь, как ты мечтал найти свою настоящую маму, Криденс? Помнишь? Так кого ты убил, Криденс? Кого ты убил?» _

Шепот перерос в визг, и, не в силах терпеть то, что разрывало его изнутри, Криденс закричал — громко, страшно. Модести в ужасе выронила фонарик, он ударился об пол и погас. Все вокруг погрузилось в кромешную темноту.

_ «Кого ты убил, Криденс?» _

_ … Она стоит напротив него и смотрит с ненавистью и презрением.  _

_ — Что ты сейчас делал, Криденс? — Его собственное имя звучит в ее устах как проклятие, и из-за этого Криденс ненавидит, когда его зовут по имени. _

_ — Ничего. — Он врет, понимая, что это не поможет — ведь она все видела. Пуговицы, обрывки бумаги, монетки, бутылочные пробки — все, что еще мгновение назад кружилось вокруг его головы, теперь лежит на полу. _

_ — Ты опять принялся за свои мерзости? Сколько еще раз мне нужно тебя наказать, чтобы ты прекратил? Или тебе хочется попасть в ад? — Ее голос, как обычно, мертв и бесцветен, но Криденс уже не боится. Он устал бояться.  _

_ Мэри Лу протягивает руку. Он без слов понимает, что означает этот жест. Отдать ей ремень, его собственный ремень, чтобы она снова могла его избить. «Боль очищает душу», — всегда говорила ему Мэри Лу. Но сейчас Криденс впервые в жизни не собирается ей подчиняться. _

_ — Нет. — Он вкладывает в этот короткий ответ всю силу, всю решимость, которая у него еще осталась. _

_ — Что ты сказал? — Мэри Лу потрясена. Она не верит, что ее послушный сын смеет ей перечить. _

_ — Что я тебе сделал? Ты все время бьешь меня, обзываешь, говоришь, что я проклят, что сгорю в аду. Почему? — Криденс чувствует, что вот-вот потеряет самообладание. Глаза наполняются влагой, мешая видеть ее лицо, превращая его в тусклое белесое пятно. — Это потому что я не твой родной сын, да? Хотел бы я знать, кто моя настоящая мать и где она. Может, она смогла бы меня полюбить. Тебе-то я не нужен, — говорит он глухо, сглатывая слезы. _

_ — Замолчи! — В голосе Мэри Лу на мгновение прорезаются визгливые нотки, но продолжает она спокойно и уверенно, даже презрительно: — Твоя мать — чудовищная, испорченная женщина, погрязшая в пороке, вот она кто. И я бы скорее умерла, чем полюбила такое существо, как ты. _

_ Криденс понимает, что сейчас задохнется. Слезы предательски текут по лицу.  _

_ «Значит, это правда. Значит, я никогда не был ей нужен. Ни сейчас, ни в детстве, когда я так старался заслужить ее любовь. Но почему?! Что со мной не так?!» _

_ Он смотрит на Мэри Лу, не в силах сдвинуться с места. _

_ — Немедленно. Дай. Мне. Ремень, — приказывает она, чеканя каждое слово. И в груди Криденса вдруг что-то взрывается. _

_ — За что ты меня ненавидишь?! За что?! — повторяет он, как заевшая граммофонная пластинка. И не замечает, как мелкие предметы вновь поднимаются в воздух и вихрем окружают его, мельтеша, как мошки вокруг фонаря. Не замечает, что механически делает шаг за шагом навстречу Мэри Лу, и с каждым его шагом ее лицо меняется, диким животным ужасом наполняются ее глаза. — Я же любил тебя! _

_ — Нет! Не смей ко мне приближаться! Ты дьявол! — продолжая кричать, она отступает назад, к балюстраде второго этажа и… Криденс не сразу понимает, что произошло, и какое-то время просто смотрит на распростертое у подножия лестницы тело. А потом бежит вниз — и вдруг замирает, увидев себя в зеркале. _

_ Чудовище. Настоящее чудовище. Белые, абсолютно белые глаза — в них нет даже зрачков, — искаженное лицо и мертвый рой пуговиц и пробок, вьющийся вокруг головы… _

_ «Она права. Я действительно дьявол», — думает Криденс, прежде чем потерять сознание… _

Он сам не знал, сколько времени пролежал на полу, в кромешной тьме, уткнувшись лицом в колени сидящей рядом Модести. Она гладила его по голове. Поначалу не мог даже говорить. Лишьпозже, немного оправившись, он заставил себя рассказать Модести все, все как есть, отдавая себе отчет в том, что она, возможно, никогда не сможет простить человека, ставшего, пусть и невольно, убийцей собственной матери — пусть даже такой, какой была Мэри Лу. 

Но Модести лишь крепко обняла его.

— Нет, Криденс, не нужно себя винить. Это ужасная история, но все равно — ты не убийца. Ведь ты не желал ей смерти и не толкал вниз. А насчет того, что она была твоей родной матерью … Может быть, ты был прав, когда сказал, что есть письма, которые не хотят, чтобы их читали, но… Даже не знаю, как сказать.

— Говори как есть. — Собственный голос в темноте звучал хрипло и непривычно.

— Наверное, она не была тебе настоящей матерью. То есть да, она тебя родила и вырастила, но, видно, помутилась умом, раз возненавидела маленького ребенка и выдумывала басни, что он ей чужой. Можешь со мной больше никогда не разговаривать, пусть, вот только нельзя так, как она. Не по-людски это. Лучше бы и правда отдала в приют.

Криденс слушал сбивчивую речь Модести и с каждым словом понимал ее все лучше. Боль, конечно, не могла исчезнуть так быстро, но от этих слов она хотя бы притуплялась, не резала сердце так беспощадно.

— А твой отец…

— Этот ублюдок мне не отец. — Криденс стукнул кулаком по полу — сильно, до боли. — Я бы ему зубы повышиб, пусть только попадется. Это ведь из-за него все началось. Кто знает, будь этот К.Л. честным человеком, может, все пошло бы иначе. 

— Ох, Криденс… — прошептала Модести, продолжая гладить его волосы. 

— Теперь-то я понял, почему она назвала меня Криденсом. — Он горько усмехнулся. — Доверие. Как пожизненное напоминание об ее доверии, которое этот подонок предал.

 

**Глава шестая**

На следующий день Криденс ходил как в воду опущенный. Домой он вернулся незадолго до рассвета. Пока немного пришел в себя от открывшейся страшной правды, пока проводил домой Модести, пока вернулся к себе добрался… Он без сил рухнул на кровать, как был, в одежде, и проспал почти до полудня. По счастью, ему ничего не снилось и Криденс был благодарен за это. Увидь он во сне Мэри Лу или проклятого К.Л. — Криденс бы, пожалуй, наложил на себя руки, так ему было скверно. Проснулся он, конечно, подавленным и разбитым, но с удивлением понял: силы жить дальше у него есть.

Встав и приведя себя в относительный порядок, Криденс с неудовольствием заметил: , заканчивалось мыло, спички и хлеб. И если без мыла вполне можно было обойтись пару деньков, то без хлеба и спичек просто никак. «Заодно надо будет и Модести гостинцев купить, порадовать ее», — думал он, шагая по направлению к «Бакалее Андерсона».

Лавочника Джона Андерсона Криденс терпеть не мог. Это был словоохотливый немолодой мужичок, из тех, что в искусстве сплетен могут посоревноваться с самой болтливой старухой. Он всегда все и про всех знал и с успехом заменял собой городскую газету.

Каждое появление Криденса — «чертова сына» — было для Андерсона очередным поводом придумать небылицу, чтобы потом еще неделю было что обсуждать с покупательницами. Но в этот раз лавочник почти не взглянул на него, поглощенный беседой с Грейс Джонсон и Кэтрин Уоллес — матерью того придурковатого художника Фрэнки, который «по вдохновению» нарисовал косоглазый портрет Бартоломью Бэрбоуна. 

Стараясь не глядеть в их сторону, Криденс бочком протиснулся к прилавку, размышляя, какие конфеты лучше выбрать для Модести. «Вот эти полосатые карамельки или те желтые — с лимоном?» Невольно прислушался к разговору.

— …Да, не дай Бог никому такого! И ведь не болела ничем, кто бы мог подумать!

— Ужас, какой ужас, бедняга Мартинс аж за сердце держался, сама видела. Недавно приехали — и сразу такое горе. А сейчас, вон, жара стоит, придется уже завтра хоронить, даже не попрощаются толком, не успеют!

Услышав знакомую фамилию и слово «похороны», Криденс навострил уши. «Ну, видать, старая Ребекка на тот свет отправилась. Только… она ведь болела, у нее паралич. Из детей кто-то, что ли?» В груди неприятно кольнуло. И тогда он сделал то, чего не позволял себе очень давно — влез в чужой разговор.

— Да кто умер-то? — так сразу и бросил, даже не поздоровавшись и, по старой привычке, стараясь не глядеть в лицо.

— А тебе что? Будешь хоронить, вот тогда и узнаешь. — неприветливо покосилась на него старая Грейс, на всякий случай отодвигаясь подальше. 

Но не успел Криденс ей ответить, как уже открыл рот сам лавочник Андерсон: очень уж ему не терпелось перекинуться словом с тем, кто обычно спрашивал только, в какую цену спички:

— Так у Джереми Мартинса дочь утром умерла, ни с того, ни с сего, просто не проснулась, и все. Доктор Томпсон должен был вскрытие делать, да только он опять нализался и лежит дома, всем велел говорить, что приболел. Ну, меня-то не проведешь, я о нем все знаю … 

Криденс не стал слушать, что же именно знает словоохотливый лавочник. Ему вдруг сделалось холодно. Он почему-то вспомнил тетю Модести — Милли.

— Которая? — хрипло спросил он. 

— Дочка-то? У Джереми их много, не то третья, не то четвертая. А, она у меня еще фонарик покупала третьего дня. Жаль, имя не спросил. — Лавочник сделал вид, что сожалеет.

— Да Модести это, упокой Господь ее душу! — не выдержала миссис Уоллес. — Я как-то заходила к Ребекке, мы ведь с ней с детства подруги, а она и жалуется, какая же дурная у брата дочка, будто с шилом в заднице, а я ей… 

Но Криденс уже ничего не слышал. Он смотрел на банки с карамельками: клубничные, лимонные, синие, полосатые, — и понимал, что их теперь не для кого покупать. Он не помнил, как вернулся домой. Очнулся только у порога, кинул сумку, сел и просидел так до вечера, не трогаясь с места. Он не мог поверить, что Модести, его милого маленького друга, готового на любые подвиги, больше нет. Что она уже никогда не усядется возле него с книжкой, чтобы поведать о приключениях других, совсем непохожих на него людей. Что больше никогда не будет с восхищением смотреть на хоровод мелких предметов, которые он заставлял летать, по большому счету, только чтобы порадовать ее. Что они никогда уже не сбегут вдвоем, как мечтали, чтобы работать в цирке и наконец-то зажить свободно и привольно. Что он больше никогда не обнимет Модести. Что теперь для него больше ничто не имеет значения…

Криденс не сомкнул глаз до самого утра. Войдя наконец в дом, он не зажег лампу. Свет был ему не нужен. Без Модести в его жизни больше не будет света. «Ее нет, нет, нет…» — крутилось в голове, и Криденс сжимал зубы от невыносимой боли, которая поднималась изнутри, нарастая, усиливаясь. Как вчера (или уже сегодня?) в пустом доме Мэри Лу, когда Модести была еще жива и щелкала над ухом своим фонариком, чтобы помочь прочесть то треклятое письмо. Как почти шесть лет назад, когда Мэри Лу сказала, что он ей не нужен. Только в этот раз боль была гораздо сильнее.

«Ты — мой единственный друг, Криденс!» — прозвучал голос Модести в его голове, и Криденс сполз на пол со стула и закричал.

Его крик никто не слышал — кто будет вечером гулять мимо кладбища? Только сова сорвалась с ветки яблони и, тяжело хлопая крыльями, полетела к роще неподалеку. 

Все, что происходило на следующий день, Криденс видел и воспринимал смутно — как через грязное стекло. На похоронах, уже ближе к вечеру, он выполнял свои обязанности как обычно. Работал быстро и аккуратно. Глядя на него, никто бы не догадался, что творится у него в душе. Боли почти не было, вместо нее ненадолго пришла милосердная пустота. 

Он снова видел многочисленных Мартинсов — пришли все, кроме парализованной Ребекки. Криденс переводил взгляд с заплаканной миссис Мартинс, похожей в своей траурной шали на черную курицу, на ее красноносого мужа с книжкой религиозных гимнов, с тощего, неприятного Роберта на Сью и Эмили — бесцветных, постного вида девиц в глухих черных платьях, на сопливых белобрысых детей мал–мала-меньше, и понимал — никто из них не был похож на Модести. Ни у кого не было во взгляде той «искры Божьей», о которой говорила маленькой Модести ее тетя Милли много лет назад. «Они и правда были тебе чужими» — подумал он.

Посмотреть на нее он позволил себе только перед тем, как закрыть гроб крышкой. Взглянул и понял, что зря это сделал. Модести лежала в гробу, одетая в дурацкое белое платьице, которое ни за что бы не надела при жизни — как в таком залезешь на дерево? Волосы были заплетены в косички, которые она не любила, всегда предпочитая им «дульки». Модести выглядела так, будто просто уснула — ни желтизны, ни часто присущего покойникам бессмысленного выражения лица, и на мгновение Криденсу показалось, что сейчас она выскочит из гроба и засмеется: «Как я вас всех провела, а? А вы и поверили!» 

Криденс понял, что больше не выдержит ни секунды. Но отворачиваться было невежливо, поэтому он просто сделал то, от чего Модести только недавно его отучила — скосил глаза к носу. И машинально проделал все, что оставалось сделать: закрыл гроб, вместе с несколькими мужчинами опустил его в могилу и забросал землей. 

Чуть позже, снова сидя в темноте, Криденс страшно жалел, что нельзя раздобыть спиртного, потому что больше всего ему хотелось как следует напиться и погрузиться в темный, бездонный омут, в котором можно позабыть что угодно, даже собственное имя. Но прошлая бессонная ночь и свалившееся на него горе не прошли бесследно — Криденс не заметил, как уснул, прямо за столом, уронив голову на руки. 

…И очутился в совершенно незнакомом месте. Небо над ним, темное, пугающее, было озарено пожарами, полыхавшими где-то вдали. Криденс явственно чувствовал запах гари. Горела древесина, но к ней примешивалось что-то еще — тошнотворное, похожее на запах топленого сала и горящей шерсти. Криденс стоял посреди пустоши, поросшей чахлой травой. Вроде и похоже на поля вокруг Б-тауна, да не то.

— Ну что, мой юный неудачливый друг, заблудился? — послышался за спиной хитрый, язвительный голос. Криденс резко развернулся и обомлел. «Господи Иисусе!» Перед ним, верхом на крупном костлявом коне странного белесого цвета, возвышался сам Бартоломью Бэрбоун. В точности такой, как на портрете в городской библиотеке. Рыжий, косоглазый, с неприятной холодной улыбкой, обнажавшей кривые зубы. Он был одет так, как и должен быть одет человек, живший почти три века назад, а на голове его была высокая черная шляпа — такую Криденс видел на картинке в книге о первых поселенцах в Америке. Одной рукой он держал поводья, второй — рукоять чуднóго старинного пистолета.

— Ты вроде как давно умер, чего тебе от меня надо? — спросил Криденс, глядя на него без всякого страха. Теперь, когда ощущение неожиданности исчезло, ему было бы стыдно испугаться какого-то косоглазого подонка. Пусть даже, как оказалось, своего прямого предка.

— Боишься меня? — лениво спросил Бартоломью, улыбаясь еще шире и поигрывая рукояткой пистолета. Криденс аж скривился от этой кривозубой улыбочки. 

— Нет. А с чего бы? Во-первых, тебя нет, ты мне с горя привиделся. А во-вторых, стал бы я еще бояться какого-то косорылого дурака.

В следующий миг дуло пистолета уставилось прямо в лоб Криденсу, который даже не вздрогнул.

— Я бы не советовал так со мной разговаривать. — процедил Бартоломью. Видно было, что слова Криденса его очень задели.

— А что ты сделаешь? Пристрелишь меня? Ну так стреляй. Пойду прямиком к Модести, если такого, как я, конечно, примут в раю. Мне сейчас все равно, потому что она умерла. Слышишь? — Теперь уже Криденс с презрением смотрел на основателя города. — Она, мой лучший друг, такая добрая, милая, настоящая… она умерла. А ей было всего четырнадцать! А ты, негодяй, убивал людей, жил в свое удовольствие, ел-пил, детей настрогал достаточно, наверняка все в тебя — вон, мать моя, твоя праправнучка, такая была! — так потом еще и город твоим именем назвали! Ну и где здесь справедливость? А? — Последние слова Криденс выкрикнул, глядя прямо в глаза Бартоломью.

Тот только фыркнул, как будто ожидал эту гневную речь. Но пистолет все же опустил.

— Ты все-таки мой потомок, хоть и какой-то непутевый. И как ты думаешь, зачем ты здесь оказался?

— Понятия не имею. 

— А ты еще побудь тут, позлись, поболтай со мной. Глядишь, твоя девочка совсем задохнется у себя в гробу. И тогда у тебя будут уже все основания плакать, мучиться и наложить на себя руки.

Криденс опешил.

— Что ты несешь?! Модести умерла!

— Конечно. Как ее тетя Милли. Это у них семейное. Только Милли не додумались вовремя достать из гроба, поэтому она умерла взаправду, но у тебя еще есть немного времени. Совсем немного. — Бартоломью уже скалился так, что был мало похож на человека. Конь его тоже щерился и нервно переступал на месте.

«А что, если это…существо говорит правду? Вдруг произошла ошибка, и Модести не умерла тогда, а умирает прямо сейчас?» — Криденс пытался собрать убегающие мысли в кучу, но это удавалось ему совсем плохо.

Все вокруг него начало расплываться, словно заволакиваясь туманом.

— Кстати, насчет горечавок. Дело не в том, справедливость они обозначают или нет. У себя дома, в Англии, я просто любил смотреть на эти цветы. Они красивые. Особенно синие. — И Криденсу ненадолго показалось, что улыбка мистера Бартоломью вдруг стала нормальной, человеческой. А потом он исчез…

Криденс открыл глаза и с трудом поднял голову. Она кружилась и немилосердно ныла в области затылка. Но Криденсу было некогда прохлаждаться. С каждой секундой таяло время для Модести, запертой в тесном деревянном ящике. Сердце разрывалось от мысли, как она мучается там без воздуха.

«Боже, хоть бы то, что говорил этот мутный тип, оказалось правдой! Только бы успеть!» — стучало в голове у Криденса, пока он с фонарем и лопатой торопился к могиле Модести. Мартинсы купили для нее маленький участок, совсем недалеко от сторожки, и это вселяло в него надежду, ведь все зависело только от него.

Время, которое Криденс провел, разгребая при тусклом свете фонаря насыпь, сделанную им же самим несколько часов назад, показалось ему целой вечностью, а сама насыпь — огромной горой. Защелки на крышке Криденс снес ломом, это вышло проще всего.

Уже откидывая крышку, он вдруг поймал себя на мысли: а вдруг сон — лишь сказка, привидевшаяся ему с горя, а он — безумец, раз растревоживший дорогую могилу. Как он поступит тогда? Но времени, драгоценного времени на размышления не было.

«Пожалуйста, пусть она будет жива! Пожалуйста!» 

Модести лежала в гробу неподвижно, как и тогда, в момент прощания; Криденс поднес фонарь ближе, пригляделся и ужаснулся. «О Господи…» Вся внутренность гроба была изодрана в клочья, как и дурацкое белое платьице. Криденс увидел исцарапанные о доски руки, пальцы с обломанными окровавленными ногтями, перевел взгляд на милое лицо, выражение которого теперь было страдальческим, и чуть не взвыл от отчаяния. «Неужели опоздал, и она задохнулась?! Нет, только не это! Боже, не забирай ее у меня второй раз! »

Он торопливо вытащил Модести — она была еще теплой на ощупь — и принялся трясти, чувствуя, что вот-вот сойдет с ума. Когда-то доктор Томпсон за чаем рассказывал Мэри Лу, что иногда человеку можно спасти жизнь, особым образом дуя ему в нос и рот. Это называлось «искусственное дыхание» и имело свои тонкости, в которых Криденс не очень разбирался. Но, уже отчаявшись, он решил попытаться сделать и это… По телу Модести вдруг пробежала дрожь, она с всхлипом втянула в себя воздух и громко, надсадно закашляла.

Криденс не верил своему счастью и в первые мгновения просто прижимал ее к себе, благодаря небо и косоглазого предка за то, что успел. Однако счастье очень быстро омрачилось тем, что Модести, хоть и живая, никак не приходила в себя — так и лежала у него на руках с закрытыми глазами, бледная и дрожащая. Ее бил сильный озноб — Криденса так же трясло, когда он болел в детстве сильной лихорадкой. «Что же делать? Нести ее к доктору? Далеко, по дороге Модести может стать хуже, да и доктор лежит у себя не то пьяный, не то уже с похмелья. Придется подождать до утра, а пока…» 

Криденс отнес Модести в дом и положил на кровать. Мысленно прося прощения, снял с нее разорванное платье, с отвращением швырнул его в угол — от тряпки пахло смертью, — а вместо него поверх тонкой сорочки натянул одну из своих приличных рубах — фланелевую, ту, что носил зимой. Худенькой невысокой девочке она пришлась чуть ли не до пят, так как была великовата даже самому Криденсу. В другой раз он бы обязательно рассмеялся оттого, как забавно и трогательно выглядела Модести в этой рубашке, но сейчас было не до этого. Даже в теплой рубашке, даже в теплой комнате Модести все равно не прекращала дрожать. «А если так и не очнется, если по-настоящему умрет?!» Криденс не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Уверен он был лишь в одном: он сделает все, что в его силах и что свыше его сил, чтобы эта вредная, несносная Девчонка-с-Забора выжила. 

Криденс поставил чайник и принялся растирать ноги Модести — ледяные, как будто на дворе была зима, а не конец лета. Модести казалась такой маленькой, такой несчастной, такой непохожей на саму себя, что у Криденса еще сильнее защемило сердце.

Понимая, что сама она не сможет согреться, он лег в постель рядом с ней, обнял изо всех сил, завернувшись с ней вместе в одеяло. «Теперь тебе должно стать лучше», — подумал он, прижимая к себе трепещущий комок. И правда — едва ощутив рядом тепло другого тела, Модести прильнула к нему сильно-сильно и очень скоро перестала вздрагивать, мирно уснув. Криденс сначала даже немного испугался и проверил, дышит ли. Но она тихонько сопела, уткнувшись ему в грудь, и он успокоился. Сова за окном вновь села на яблоню и заухала. Криденс слушал ее и улыбался.

Остаток ночи он провел, согревая Модести своим телом, и вставал с постели только чтобы напоить ее горячим ромашковым чаем. Он, у которого никогда даже кошки-то не было, не знавший ни любви, ни материнской ласки, гладил по голове эту девочку и шептал ей успокаивающие слова, хотя Модести крепко спала и вряд ли могла его услышать. Лишь под утро она ненадолго распахнула запавшие глаза и удивленно уставилась на него.

— Криденс? Ой, а мне такая гадость привиделась… — пробормотала Модести и, прежде чем Криденс, сердце которого забилось как бешеное, успел что-то сказать, вновь провалилась в сон. 

Только ближе к полудню он сам наконец поверил, что это все не сон и Модести действительно рядом и живая. Поверил, не отрывая глаз от самого прекрасного в мире зрелища: Модести, преспокойно дремлющей в ворохе из одеяла и простыней. Она, кажется, даже улыбалась во сне. «Ох, как же я рад, что с тобой все хорошо!»

Криденс тоже улыбнулся и, кряхтя от боли, сполз с кровати. После всего пережитого его тело ныло, как у дряхлого старика, но надо было прийти в себя, сбегать за доктором, который, должно быть, уже протрезвел, и не забыть про Мартинсов. Какими бы они там ни были неприятными людьми, а обрадуются, что дочь жива. 

Выйдя во двор, Криденс зажмурился от солнечного света. Перед глазами все плыло и раскачивалось, точно он плыл на корабле. По обыкновению он подошел к бочке с водой и окунул в нее голову, а когда поднял ее и встряхнулся, то чуть не сплюнул с досады. «Да их и звать не надо, сами пришли!» За калиткой с перекошенным от злобы лицом маячил старый Джереми Мартинс с какой-то дубиной в руках, из-за его спины выглядывал Роберт, похожий на взъерошенного гуся. В руке у него тоже была не то палка, не то костыль. «Небось у Ребекки одолжили», — некстати подумал Криденс.

Джереми не стал даже спрашивать разрешения войти — сразу пинком повалил хилую калитку и влетел во двор. Криденс едва успел отшатнуться, потому что в следующий миг дубина снесла бы ему пол-лица.

— Ах ты ублюдок! — заревел Джереми, лицо которого, всегда красное, теперь могло сравниться цветом с самой спелой земляникой. — Да я тебе голову оторву и в твою же задницу ее засуну, слышишь?! Говори, куда ты ее подевал, ну?!

Криденс не растерялся и схватил старый черенок от лопаты. Что-что, а умирать от рук этих двоих ему совсем не хотелось.

— Кого подевал? Вы что, сбрендили, что ли? — Криденс отступал от Мартинса-старшего, краем глаза следя за Робертом. Но трусливый Мартинс-младший только делал угрожающую мину да помахивал костылем в воздухе, а от калитки не отходил. «Ох, права Модести — ее великовозрастному братцу только с кошками воевать».

— Не притворяйся, чертов выродок! Ты, паскуда, выкопал ночью из могилы мою дочь, ты, некому больше! Надругаться над ней хотел, ублюдок?! Я все знаю: это ты моей дурочке мозги заплел, чтобы она к тебе на кладбище бегала, Роберт вас видел вдвоем у кладбища, еще на той неделе, только я ему не поверил, думал, да разве будет моя дочка бегать к грязному могильщику, про которого такая слава идет! А потом ночью хвать — а ее и нету! Пришла под утро. Молчит, а по лицу видно — сглазили. Ну, я ей мораль-то прочел, задал трепку для вразумления да спать загнал, а она возьми да и не проснись! Твоя работа! А сегодня утром приходим, как положено, на могилку, глядь — все разрыто, гроб пустой валяется, лопата. Ну кому еще такое понадобится, а?! — Папаша Модести вошел в раж и бросился на Криденса с дубиной — тот еле успел увернуться, — с безумным криком: — Ты с ней спал! Спал, скотина такая! Скажи, и я тебя быстро пришибу!

«Ну все, не могу. Прости меня, Модести». Криденс, сам не свой от таких мерзких обвинений, поудобнее перехватил черенок лопаты, с наслаждением представив, как вышибет им зубы этой скотине, как вдруг дверь дома отворилась, и Мартинсы в изумлении уставились на Модести, стоящую на ступеньках в его, Криденса, рубашке, из-под которой торчал подол сорочки и босые исцарапанные ступни. Она едва держалась на ногах и была вынуждена ухватиться за косяк, чтобы не рухнуть.

— Ты что такое говоришь, папа?! Никто со мной не спал. А ты, Роберт, — подлец, — внятно и отчетливо произнесла Модести. В следующий миг она закрыла глаза и рухнула в обморок.

 

**Эпилог**

Криденс взглянул на часы — приближался час обеда, потер виски и отложил книгу. Свободного времени было не так уж и много, но за свою жизнь он научился его ценить и тратить с пользой.

Выйдя на улицу и заперев дверь магазинчика, Криденс направился к ближайшему продавцу хот-догов. К Нью-Йорку он привык не сразу: большой город давил многолюдьем, непривычным укладом жизни и суетой. Единственное, чем он не отличался от Б-тауна — это, пожалуй, отсутствие сочувствия к ближнему своему. И там, и тут не пропускали любого грязного случая, любого скандала, а вот на помощь и поддержку особо рассчитывать не стоило.

После истории с воскрешением Модести Мартинсы, убедившиеся, что Криденс не делал с ней ничего плохого, конечно, уже не хотели оторвать ему голову, но и относиться к нему более приязненно тоже не стали. Модести долго приходила в себя, и Криденса к ней не пускали. Пару раз он отправил в ее окно на втором этаже букет горечавок и полосатые карамельки и с радостью смотрел, как она улыбается за мутным стеклом и машет рукой.

Потом пришла осень. Модести перестала появляться в окне, а однажды он увидел во дворе ее дома повозку. Роберт и сестры носили к повозке какие-то вещи, а миссис Мартинс подавала сидевшему на козлах мужу корзинку и громко его в чем-то убеждала. Потом Роберт исчез и появился уже с Модести, которую самым бесцеремонным образом тащил за руку. На ней было длинное некрасивое пальто цвета грязи и круглый берет, похожий на кукурузную оладью. Увидев Криденса, Модести начала вырываться, а когда не вышло — пнула Роберта в колено и, пока он выл и проклинал сестру последними словами, подбежала к Криденсу и бросилась на шею.

— Уезжаете? — спросил Криденс бесцветным голосом, стараясь не выглядеть слишком грустным, хотя на душе у него скребли не то что кошки, а целые тигры. 

— Не все, только я. Отец сказал, что здесь мне не место, и велел ехать в Нью-Йорк, к тете Маргарет — это еще одна мамина сестра, средняя. А я… Совсем не хочу уезжать!

— Но ведь это Нью-Йорк! Ты же хотела узнать, как живется по-другому. Может, сможешь там сбежать в цирк. А потом и я к тебе приеду, — попытался приободрить ее Криденс и даже улыбнулся. Но улыбка вышла какой-то кривой и ненастоящей.

— К черту цирк! Я бы лучше писала о жизни людей, это гораздо интереснее. Может, стану знаменитой писательницей. — На миг в ее глазах заплясали прежние огоньки. — Кстати, я обязательно буду писать тебе письма, обязательно! Только отвечай на них, хорошо?

— Хорошо. — Больше он ничего не смог сказать.

А потом он стоял на дороге, смотрел, как удаляется повозка и как Модести, машущая ему рукой, становится все меньше и меньше, пока не исчезает совсем.

Ни одного письма он так и не получил. И постоянно терзался мыслями: а все ли хорошо с Модести? Добралась ли она на поезде до Нью-Йорка — совсем одна в вагоне, полном незнакомых людей? А может, у нее теперь совсем другая жизнь, такая замечательная, что она просто не хочет вспоминать о нем? 

Модести не приезжала ни летом, ни на Рождество, и Криденсу порой стало казаться, что ее никогда и не было в Б-тауне. В конце концов все в городе сделалось ему настолько противно, что спустя полтора года после ее отъезда Криденс тоже купил билет на поезд до Нью-Йорка, сам не зная, зачем он это делает. Может, надеялся разыскать Модести в этом огромном муравейнике. Может, хотел начать новую жизнь. Наверное, все вместе. 

В двадцать три года Криденс оказался совершенно один в Нью-Йорке — бешеном сердце Америки, полном соблазнов и опасностей. Он брался за любую работу, чтобы просто выжить — в годы Великой Депрессии это было очень сложно. Наконец в начале 1933-го ему удалось пристроиться сначала подсобным рабочим, а потом и продавцом в маленький букинистический магазинчик, который смог удержаться на плаву только потому, что хозяин проворачивал под его прикрытием разные темные дела, о чем Криденс слышал краем уха. Он искренне надеялся, что ему не придется ни знать, какие именно, ни самому в них ввязаться но надежды оставалось мало — уж слишком хорошо относился к нему хозяин, того и гляди возьмет в свое дело.

Криденсу серьезно раздумывал, что делать дальше. Мечты выступать в цирке рассыпались давным-давно — после того как Модести уехала, он не мог заставить летать ничего, даже кусочек бумаги. В конце концов Криденс начал думать, что и вовсе никогда не умел этого делать. Да и вся прошлая жизнь уже казалась ему каким-то дурным сном — длинной, темно-серой канителью, в которой светлой была лишь одна тоненькая ниточка — так быстро пролетевшее чудесное лето 1926-го, проведенное с единственным человеком, которого он мог назвать близким и родным.

Хотя Криденсу исполнилось уже двадцать восемь, он так и не женился и за это время почти не встречался с девушками. Конечно, он пробовал, но все неизменно заканчивалось очередным ужином в дешевой забегаловке с той, кого он терпел ровно до конца этого самого ужина. В конце концов, он просто махнул на амурные дела рукой, предпочитая жить как живется.

Он сидел на скамейке в Центральном парке, куда всегда приходил обедать последние полгода. Крошил кусок пресной булки и бросал наглым, жирным голубям, напоминавших ему кур в родном Б-тауне. Голуби дрались за каждый кусочек. 

— Правда, бешеные, да? — Возле него на скамейку кто-то присел, судя по голосу — девушка, и Криденс невольно отодвинулся, не глядя на нее. «Посидит пару минут и уйдет. Не буду вступать в разговор».

— Терпеть их не могу. Мой брат как-то насмерть зашиб одного камнем, так отец оттаскал за уши не его, а меня, хотя я в жизни бы никого не убила. Вот как бывает. Хотите жвачку?

Криденс от неожиданности прекратил бросать крошки. «Наверное, мне показалось», — подумал он и повернулся. Девушка протягивала ему раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежали два цветных блестящих шарика — один солнечно-желтый, второй красный, как помидор. В следующий миг хотдог шлепнулся к его ногам, а прожорливые птицы заметались вокруг, должно быть, безумно радуясь такому подарку.

— Модести?! — Криденс подумал, что, должно быть, сходит с ума. Это и правда была Модести Мартинс, Девчонка-с-Забора, несносная малявка и самый важный человек в его жизни. Только такая, какой она и должна была стать в свои двадцать с небольшим. Чуть ниже его ростом, светлые волосы до плеч, уложенные по последней моде, веселые синие глаза и, конечно же, брюки. Да, она носила брючный костюм, и, Криденс был готов поклясться чем угодно, что этот наряд создан будто специально для нее.

— Боже, Криденс? Неужели это ты? Я думала, что, наверное, уже никогда тебя не увижу! — Модести тараторила без умолку, как делала всегда, будучи взволнована, и Криденс не перебивал ее. Он просто наслаждался тем, что вновь слышит ее голос.

— А я думала: почему ты мне не пишешь, неужели решил меня навсегда забыть? А потом случайно узнала, что родители договорились с б-таунским почтальоном, чтобы он отдавал им мои письма к тебе… Им, видите ли, было стыдно, что их дочь переписывается с парнем с кладбища! И ты наверное, так и не получил ни одного?

— Ни одного… А сколько ты их написала?

— Я писала тебе каждую неделю. Все эти семь лет, — просто сказала она. — Наверное, если их одновременно подбросить в воздух, они закрыли бы небо над Нью-Йорком. как стая птиц… У меня получилось бы, не хуже, чем у тебя… 

— Конечно. Но теперь это уже неважно. Потому что я тебя нашел. Нет, это ты меня нашла. Наверное, так, — улыбнулся он.

Потом они гуляли и ели мороженое. Модести рассказала, что окончила колледж и работает машинисткой в конторе, а по ночам пишет рассказы из жизни своей родни и знакомых и рассылает их в разные журналы. Вот только что-то никто не печатает пока, но она все равно не опускает руки. Тетя Ребекка до сих пор жива и даже — вот чудеса! — стала ходить с палочкой, Роберт передумал быть пастором и выучился на автомеханика, Эмили вышла замуж и родила двойню, а Сью вдруг удивила всех, сбежав из дома с Фрэнки Уоллесом, который старше ее на добрые двадцать лет. Старого Мартинса от этого хватил удар, он чуть не умер, и с тех пор сделался степенный и тихий, ни дать ни взять — ангел.

Криденс держал ее за руку и слушал. Модести нашла, что он почти не изменился, хотя да, чем-то он определенно стал похож того самого К.Л. со старой фотографии, но, уверила она — точно не взглядом.

— А что насчет летающих вещей? — Модести посмотрела на него с любопытством.

— Увы… Я уже давно не делал такого. Пробовал — не получается. Совсем. Наверное, во мне что-то перегорело. — Криденс пожал плечами и грустно улыбнулся.

— А ты попробуй еще раз, вдруг получится? Это же волшебство, разве оно может перегореть, как лампочка? Я в тебя верю!

Криденс со вздохом достал четвертак.

В течение получаса напряженного сверления взглядом монетка ни разу даже не шевельнулась. Но Модести ни капельки не расстроилась.

— Бывает, — сказала она и, как раньше, погладила его по волосам.

Наступил ранний осенний вечер. Криденс понимал, что прогулял работу, и представлял, какую славную котлету из него сделает завтра хозяин, но ему было плевать на это. Модести пора было домой- ехать на метро, довольно далеко, — а он все не хотел ее отпускать. Что-то всколыхнулось в его душе, что-то давнее, что появилось там совсем не сегодня в обед, и не вчера, а гораздо, гораздо раньше.

— Модести…

— Что? — Было достаточно светло, чтобы видеть, как она улыбается. Криденс все еще вертел в пальцах этот несчастный четвертак. Он боялся, что ляпнет глупость или банальность, что запутается, и она поймет неправильно и посмеется над ним. Что эта новая Девчонка-с-Забора — совсем другой человек, со другими, совсем не детскими тайнами (Криденс поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы узнать, встречается ли она с кем-то). Что ей, наверное, вовсе не нужны чувства, которые он к ней испытывает… — то, что осознал, когда, прозябая на нью-йоркских улицах, представлял ее взрослой и красивой девушкой. Те, что он больше не может испытывать ни к кому на свете. Но назад дороги уже не было

— Мы могли бы с тобой сходить куда-нибудь на выходных? Например, в цирк. — Криденс приложил все силы, чтобы произнести это уверенно и без дрожи в голосе. 

Модести улыбнулась еще шире, подошла и вдруг поправила на Криденсе его старый, колючий шарф, который никогда не желал завязываться как надо. Криденс подумал, что сейчас его сердце остановится. Просто возьмет и остановится.

— Куда угодно и когда захочешь, — ответила она совершенно серьезно, глядя в его глаза. И Криденс вдруг ощутил себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Монетка выпала из пальцев, но за секунду до того, как звякнуть об асфальт, взмыла вверх и закружилась в воздухе, поднимаясь все выше и выше, пока не скрылась за темными вечерними облаками.


End file.
